Camouflage
by The Gossip Stone
Summary: On their return to Hyrule, three travellers find themselves in the land of Zinzuri; a wild savanna filled with fantastical beasts, under the authority of the militant Zinzuri Wildlife Protection Agency. But when Gerudo poachers threaten the lives of the animals under their protection, the organisation are forced to take action. (Set as a sequel to 'The Knight And The Ninja').
1. Chapter 1

The Golden Forest has a tendency to ensnare travellers, losing them in its labyrinth of near-identical oak trees. Even the keenest of explorers armed with a map and compass have no guarantee of escape. However, these three travellers have magic on their side.

At the front of the pack is a woman named Imogen, with long platinum-blonde hair and a lilac cloak. She carries with her a dark-blue leather-bound spell-book, which conceals all her magic inherited from her ancestors, the Sheikah. With a simple navigation spell, she guides them through the mysterious forest in the hope of reaching Hyrule.

Behind them are her two male companions. The first wears a golden suit of armour, and rides a proud white horse. His name is Laurel, always followed by his title of Royal Commander, a Commanding Knight of the Royal Hylian Forces. His partner walks beside him; a nimble-footed figure in a violet jumpsuit, with a bandanna around his head and a dagger discretely tucked into his belt. He is often referred to as 'the lone ninja', but to his friends, he is Ningan, son of the deceased Impa.

The three of them met by fate, and are united by one common goal: to return to the land where they belong.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Laurel asks uncertainly. "This place is famous for stumping even the best of navigators!"

"Always trust in magic." Imogen replies assertively as she leads them along the forest trail.

"I'm not saying I don't trust you, I just…"

"Imogen's spells have gotten us this far." Ningan reminds him. "Besides, what else do you suggest? A Golden Cucco to guide us straight to Hyrule?"

"Stop!" Imogen hisses. The pair of men halt in their tracks.

"What is it?" Ningan whispers.

Imogen's finger points forward beyond the line of trees. "Look!"

Ningan and Laurel squint their eyes as they scan the shadowy horizon. Just ahead of them is a brown-furred beast with a bushy tail, cloven hooves and long curved horns extending from between pointed ears.

"A deer!" Laurel cries excitedly, startling the creature.

"Not a deer!" Imogen corrects him. "An antelope!"

"A what?" Ningan frowns. The animal spots them, turns and gallops through the trees.

"Come on! Let's follow it!" Imogen speeds up, letting her cloak flap wildly behind her.

Laurel proceeds to overtake her on horseback, leaving Ningan to trail behind. Fast in pursuit, he narrows his sights on the unusual prey. It shows no sign of stopping, leaping elegantly over fallen branches and busty tree roots.

"Faster, Aurarius!" Laurel calls to his horse. Aurarius obeys and accelerates towards the antelope at an alarming pace. The forest becomes less and less dense as they progress until the long-forgotten sun shines through. Blinded by the sunlight, Aurarius grinds to a halt. Laurel grips the reigns and shields his eyes. When he removes them, he takes an overwhelming gasp.

They have found themselves in an open grassland, basked in golden sunlight with sparse trees scattered about. The terrain is completely flat save for a mountain range far in the distance. The antelope they were chasing has found its herd and has returned to grazing in the afternoon sun. Laurel and his steed stand, awestruck.


	2. Chapter 2

Ningan and Imogen eventually arrive and absorb the breath-taking view before them. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure…" Laurel murmurs, still mesmerised by the scene. "I don't remember this place at all…"

He steps down from his horse and approaches the herd of antelope cautiously. He had never seen anything like them before: sturdy like deer, but horned like cows, painted with patterns of black-and-white markings.

"What _are_ you?" he asks inquisitively.

 _Don't come any closer, hunter._ they warn him, and huddle closer together.

"Halt!" a sharp voice startled them. Laurel, Ningan and Imogen turn to see another horse bounding towards them, bearing unusual black-and-white stripes. On its back, it carries a man in camouflaged clothing. They watch, astounded, as the exotic horse pulls up next to them, sending a cloud of dust in the air. A pair of heavy boots hit the ground as the rider dismounts: a tall well-built man with a moustache, wearing a pith helmet, a pair of sunglasses and a pair of binoculars hanging from his neck. He carries a spear in his hand which was now pointed at all three of them. "Drop your weapons! Or prepare to fight!"

"Who the hell are you?" Ningan retorts with a sneer.

"I said drop your weapons!" the man repeats. "Or prepare to fight!"

"Are you sure you wanna take that chance?" Ningan says, drawing his daggers from his belt. "You're outnumbered three against one."

"Let's not be too hasty now, Ningan!" Laurel quickly intervenes with his hands held high. "Look, we don't want to cause any trouble! We're just a little lost, that's all!"

"Actually, we're right on track." Imogen says, deep within the pages of her spell-book. "If we just keep heading north-"

"If you keep heading north, you'll run into trouble!" the stranger snarls. "You've entered a restricted zone! If you don't leave right now, I'll be forced to arrest you!"

"Under what authority?" Ningan growls.

The man steps forward angrily and thrusts a golden badge into his face. "I am Lieutenant Seth, the Chief Patrol Officer of the Zinzuri Wildlife Protection Agency! This is a protected zone, and those without official documents are prohibited from entering!"

"Zinzuri Wildlife Protection Agency?" Laurel says, intrigued. "You protect animals?"

"That's right, son! We protect these here antelopes and others from scumbag hunters like you and your lowlife friends!"

"No, no, we're not hunters!" Laurel explains. "We're just travellers! I love animals!"

This was true. Laurel had been raised in Ordon Village and worked for his father as a ranch-hand, caring for Ordon goats. He was gifted with the ability to communicate with animals from an early age, and shared a special bond with his loyal steed, Aurarius.

"Enough chatter!" the Lieutenant booms. "The three of you can come with me and explain yourselves to the authorities!"

"No chance!" Ningan laughs.

"Wait, Ningan!" Laurel hesitates. "We should probably follow him to see if there's a village nearby!"

"Laurel's right." Imogen nods her head, closing her book. "We could stock up on supplies and maybe find somewhere to stay for the night."

"Besides, Aurarius needs to rest." Laurel adds. "We've been walking round those woods for hours."

Ningan groans. "Fine. But if we get ourselves locked up by some loons, don't hold me responsible."

The Lieutenant mounts his horse once more. His horse charges, stomping its way through the long withered grass, passing the herd of anxious antelope. Imogen, Ningan, Laurel and Aurarius follow closely behind, curious to see where their adventure will lead them.


	3. Chapter 3

As they march through the tall grass, the scenery never ceases to amaze them. They pass a waterhole where a gaggle of slender candy-pink birds stand tall with one leg bent out of the water. They pace alongside a muddy creek where ginormous flabby brown beasts wallow in the marshland. They walk beneath the shade of tall spiny trees, where equally tall yellow-patterned creatures munch on the leaves from atop their long necks. This wonderland of fantastical beasts has them gripped, craning their necks at every turn to see what else the savanna can throw at them.

Finally, they arrive at a long mesh fence which appears to stretch for miles either side. There is only one way through; an impenetrable stone archway with wooden spikes jutting out top. The path is blocked by a mesh gate, preventing any intruders from entering, and a small wooden outbuilding presumably houses a guard. A flag posted at the top flutters gently in the breeze: a lion's face on a green background.

"Borges!" Lieutenant Seth yells.

A pith helmet pokes out from the window of the outbuilding. "Seth, Sir!" the man stands to attention. "Do you wish to accompany these guests into Zone C?"

"Not guests, _trespassers_!" Seth explains. "Now if you would kindly open the gate so I can show these to Commander Jet!"

"Of course, Sir! Right away, Sir!"

The guard plucks a key from his belt and turns the lock. The gate swings open. Lieutenant Seth beckons the travellers into the stronghold. They proceed with caution.

Within the confines of Zone C, a giant wooden lodge dominates most of the space. Surrounding it are a few more wooden huts similar to the one at the gate. There is a well circled by lush green trees, and a watchtower which overlooks the entire complex.

Seth directs them straight to the wooden lodge. They gather on the porch as he knocks militantly on the door.

"Enter." a stern voice replies.

Seth nudges them in the back with his spear, indicating they should proceed. Inside is a pristine living space, with potted plants and wooden ornaments strategically placed throughout. There are two sofas, a fireplace and a mantelpiece with a clock ticking away. At the back of the room is a tidy desk, with paper stacked neatly on either end. Behind the desk is a panoramic window, which looks out onto the savanna beyond.

Leaning over the desk is a woman in camouflaged clothing identical to their accomplice. She glances up to see who dared to disturb her at work. She has dark brown hair tied back in a tight bun, and glasses which rest upon her pointed nose. Her expression is unperturbed as she scans the faces of the trio of trespassers.

"Where did you find these foreigners, Lieutenant?"

"They were sneaking around the southern border of Zone D, Ma'am." the Lieutenant declares, standing tall before his commander. "No doubt up to no good."

"Tell me, foreigners," the woman says calmly. "What are your names? Where do you hail from?"

Laurel proudly steps forward to introduce himself first. "My name is Laurel; Commanding Knight of the Hylian Forces. These are my companions Ningan and Imogen. We hail from Hyrule and were trying to get back home when we stumbled upon your fair land."

The woman narrows her eyes with suspicion. "Hyrule, you say?"

"Yes, Hyrule." Ningan reaffirms. "You know it?"

"Not personally, no." she says. "But I know someone who does. Dakota, dear?"

From a nearby room, another woman appears carrying a tray of baked goods. Her short black hair is tied back in a matching bun, but she wears a yellow sundress and a flowery apron instead of the camouflaged uniform. Her jaw drops when she sees the new arrivals.

"Laurel? Ningan?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Dakota!" Laurel and Ningan exclaim simultaneously. Dakota was once the Royal Diplomat of Princess Zelda, who would travel with them when they were once a band of explorers seeking to make Hyrule's mark on other neighbouring lands. Somehow, she had wound up here, in a paradise beyond imagination, baking cookies.

She places her tray carelessly on the desk and runs to greet her old friends. "What are you doing out here? How did you find me?"

"I guess it was fate." Ningan says as he graciously accepts her embrace. "What are you doing here?"

"I think you four have a lot of catching-up to do." the woman in camouflage says kindly. "My Lieutenant and I will excuse you for a short while. Seth?"

Seth stutters in bewilderment. "But…Ma'am…trespassers…"

"Come now." she takes him by the shoulder and ushers him towards the door. "We have other more important business to discuss."

As the door closes, the travellers burst into chatter, telling each other tales of their adventures since their disbandment. Ningan introduces Dakota to Imogen and boasts his accomplishment of finding a long-lost member of the Sheikah tribe to bring home to Hyrule. Laurel tells of his reconciliation with Ningan after meeting in Engrove Gardens to put their differences aside.

Dakota explains how after the Royal Council of Hyrule had disbanded as a result of their disillusionment with the Royal Family's mission, she met a suitor at a dinner party in Anther who was a member of the Zinzuri Wildlife Protection Agency. They dated for a few weeks before he announced his urgent return to Zinzuri. She chose to go with him and became a resident housewife at the lodge under the care of Jet, the agency's commander.

"So much has happened in two years!" she beams with delight. "Can you believe fate has brought us all together again?"

"I can't help but think that Imogen's spells are more than simply magic…" Ningan suggests.

"Now we're reunited, you have to join us and return to Hyrule!" Laurel grins excitedly.

Dakota's smile wavers. "Oh Laurel…I can't…"

"Why not?" Ningan asks, puzzled.

"I live here now…I have duties to serve Commander Jet…I have a boyfriend."

"So?" Ningan snorts.

"Hyrule is your home, Dakota!" Laurel protests. "You can't abandon us again!"

"I'm not abandoning you!" she insists, and picks up her baking tray. "Look, I have a life here. I can't just give that up so easily. You're welcome to stay here for a while to take a break from your journey. But I'm staying right here."

She takes her baking tray back into the kitchen and begins to lay out the cookies on a plate. Ningan and Laurel watch in disbelief: once a fierce, adventurous woman whose initiative trumped all of them was now content with baking cookies to serve to her man.

"What in the world happened to her?" Ningan mutters to the other two.

"Love." Imogen states simply. "It does strange things to people."

"Give her a little time to think." Laurel concludes. "Maybe we can convince her to come with us over the course of our stay."


	5. Chapter 5

Commander Jet was more than happy to accommodate Dakota's friends for a short while until they were stocked up and ready to continue on their travels. She explained that the lodge where she resided had a number of guest rooms upstairs, and the stables would be perfect for Aurarius.

She is right. The stables have barred windows which allow the savanna sun to stream through into the building where a total of four horses reside for the night. However, during the day, they were free to roam the complex, feed on the grass and drink from the trough of water provided.

Aurarius submerges his snout deep into the water and takes big gulps to quench his thirst. Another horse comes to join him; the one with black-and-white stripes on its coat.

 _Hey there, buddy._ it says to Aurarius. _My name is Flash. Nice to meet you._

 _You too!_ Aurarius brays. _My name is Aurarius! I like your coat! It's very unusual!_

 _Why thank you. It's actually quite common in zebras._

 _Zebras?_

 _Yes, zebras. We're a breed of wild horse only found here in Zinzuri. I thought you might be one too, just without the stripes. Until I saw you up close, that is._

"You say you're a breed of wild horse…" Laurel interjects. "How did you become domesticated?"

 _I was taken from my herd by the guys in the camouflage._ Flash explains. _They tamed me and adopted me as their steed._

"You seem pleased with that…what about your herd?"

 _The rest of my herd weren't so lucky…_ Flash says sadly. _Wait a minute…you can talk to animals?_

"Hey! You!" a familiar angry voice bellows across the fort. Seth stomps across the ground to meet Laurel at the stables. "Why are you bothering my horse? Have you never seen a zebra before?"

"I haven't, actually." Laurel admits. "I was just admiring its unusual colouring."

"Well don't even _think_ about stealing it!" Seth spits. "I'm keeping a close eye on you and your friends!"

"Your commander has granted my friends and I hospitality for the foreseeable future." Laurel informs him. "It would be courteous to treat us like guests rather than bandits, don't you think?"

"If I don't like the look of someone, then that's that." Seth asserts, staring Laurel directly in the eyes. "You'll have to do more than flutter your eyelids before you can convince _me_." He grips his horse by the reigns and leads him away. "Come on, Flash. We're going on patrol."

Seth mounts his horse in one swift motion and the pair canter away, kicking dust behind them. Laurel and Aurarius observe them with dismay.

 _What an idiot._


	6. Chapter 6

Ningan and Imogen decide to take a wander through Zone C and scout the area for something to do. Imogen dances and prances ahead while Ningan lags behind.

"This place is amazing!" she sings gleefully. "Does Hyrule have somewhere as bright and warm as this?"

"We have the Gerudo desert…" Ningan suggests. "But I wouldn't advise going there unless you want to meet the wrath of the Gerudo warriors."

She reaches the bottom of the watchtower and ascends the ladder rapidly. Ningan chases her to the top where they can observe the true vastness that Zinzuri has to offer. The plains extend for miles in every direction; to the south, they see the tiny treetops of the Golden Forest; to the east, the faraway mountaintops; to the north, the waterfall that feeds into the creek; and to the west, an expanse of arid sand, what appears to be the desert. Something they can't help but notice are the sharp lines that cut across the landscape, forming distinct divides. There are five fixed 'zones' in total, each only accessible via a guarded gate. Zinzuri was vast, but movement was very restricted.

"I want to explore it _all_." Imogen says dreamily. "Who knows what we might find?"

"Don't forget, we need to focus on getting back to Hyrule!" Ningan reminds her, but she is swept away by the beauty of the landscape.

As the sun set, the three travellers prepare themselves for their first night in Zinzuri. Commander Jet invites them to a welcoming feast at the lodge, all cooked and served by Dakota herself: roasted beans, eggs and salad all served in wooden bowls, complemented by wooden cutlery.

"It is certainly a pleasure to have guests at the table." Commander Jet nods pleasantly. "It's been a while since we've had visitors."

"So is it just you and your rangers out here?" inquires Laurel. "How many in total?"

"Just five of us." Jet answers. "Then there's the zoologist Dr Mizumi, but you don't see him much around these parts. He likes to keep himself to himself."

"Only five?" Laurel says, astounded.

"Indeed." she nods and takes another forkful of food. "There used to be more, but…complications."

"Complications?" Ningan raises an eyebrow.

There is a sudden knock at the door. Dakota leaps out her seat. "I'll get it!"

"That'll be love's call, no doubt…" the Commander sighs.

The door opens and Dakota cries out in delight. "Seth! You came!"

"How could I miss my lady's cooking?" he grins then sees the faces at the table turn to look at him. "I see you have…guests…"

"Lovely to see you again, Lieutenant" Ningan sniggers.

"There are my friends all the way from Hyrule!" Dakota introduces him. "Would you believe they managed to find themselves here of all places?"

"Would you believe it…" he smiles through gritted teeth.

The Lieutenant takes his seat beside his girlfriend, opposite Laurel. Laurel glares at him from across the table and the two engage in a fierce staring contest. Imogen looks across at the Commander who rolls her eyes and sighs. "Men."

As the meal draws to a close, Dakota stands to her feet. "Before we retire, Seth and I have a short announcement to make! Seth?"

She nudges his shoulder so he reluctantly rises to his feet. He coughs to grab the attention of the already silent guests.

"This should be good…" Ningan mutters to Laurel under his breath.

"It is with great pleasure to announce that after dating each other for almost six months, myself and Dakota have come to a decision to move our relationship forward."

"We're getting married!" Dakota blurts out.


	7. Chapter 7

Silence lingers over the table for just a little too long before it is broken by Imogen's applause.

"Congratulations, comrades!" Commander Jet says sincerely. "I wish you the very best!"

Laurel and Ningan exchange glances, knowing exactly what the other is thinking. Once Dakota is married, there will be no chance of bringing her home. She'll be settled with her husband in the house on the savanna, confined to a life of housewifery once and for all.

"We plan to get married right here in Zinzuri!" Dakota continues. "There will be flowers and confetti and music! We'll say our vows beneath a giant marquee!"

"All within reason, my dear." Seth stops her. "We must ask for the Commander's permission to hold the wedding on these grounds."

"I would never interfere with true love." Commander Jet waves her hand as a gesture of permission. "I'll marry you myself, and you will have anything you wish for."

"And of course, I want my best friends to be there with me." Dakota smiles and looks to the three travellers at the table. Ningan, Laurel and Imogen do their best to smile as the lieutenant shoots daggers at them from his fiancée's side.

There was an abrupt knock at the door. All eyes turn to Commander Jet. She rolls her eyes and sighs. "Enter."

Another patrol officer boasting camouflage colours bursts into the dining room, panting heavily. "Ma'am, we have a situation in Zone B! Code Red!"

Commander Jet gets immediately to her feet and marches straight out the door. Lieutenant Seth follows her without hesitation, leaving Dakota looking disjointed and distressed. Imogen looks to Ningan, but Laurel is already out of his seat in hot pursuit. Soon, the remaining three follow suit.

Laurel, Ningan, Imogen and Dakota gather on the porch under the light of two torches either side of the door. Below them, Jet and her two accomplices are about to mount their horses.

"We should follow them!" Ningan proclaims. "Laurel, prepare Aurarius! We're heading for Zone B!"

"What about us?" Dakota says furiously. "Are you just gonna leave us here?"

"No, you're coming with us." Laurel says. "Grab a horse. You remember how to ride, don't you?"

Dakota grimaces as she tosses her flowery apron aside. "You'd better hold tight, Imogen. This is gonna be a bumpy ride."

Laurel quickly climbs into the saddle and uses his arm to swing Ningan up behind him. Dakota and Imogen mimic them and the two horses pelt after the band of patrol officers into the night. They pass through the archway and follow the path until it splits in two. They turn right past a sleeping herd of giraffes and head towards another open gate, until they hear the noise of rushing water.

All five horses halt at the edge of a small lake at the base of a waterfall. Commander Jet and her two lackeys dismount and stride towards the shore. Laurel and Ningan quietly follow them, with Dakota and Imogen close behind.

They are alarmed first by the harsh cry of an elephant as they approach. Then, by the smell of blood and the red stain on the sand. A baby elephant no bigger than five feet wails beside the carcass of its dead mother. Dakota covers her mouth in shock as tears burn in Laurel's eyes.

"She was already dead when I arrived on the scene." the original officer explains. "She was impaled with this."

He picks up a javelin out of the sand, its tip dripping with thick crimson blood. The baby continues to sob helplessly as the Commander shakes her head in dismay.

"Who could have done something like this?" Laurel asks bitterly. "Poachers?"

"Worse." Jet scowls. "Gerudo."


	8. Chapter 8

Ningan's ears prick up at the mention. "Gerudo? Here?"

"The Gerudo tribe inhabit the desert to the south." Seth informs them. "They've been nothing but trouble ever since we moved here. They invade our territory, poaching our animals for no other purpose than the thrill. That's why we set up the Zinzuri Wildlife Protection Agency."

"Disgusting people…" the Commander shakes her head viciously. "This mother was slaughtered in front of her own child. Merciless murderers."

Imogen reaches out to the crying baby elephant and places her hand gently on its neck. She strokes it softly, soothing its tears until they are reduced to mere whimpers. Ningan observes her skill with surprise.

"This can't go on." Laurel spits through his angry tears. "No one gets away with murder. Especially not the murder of an innocent animal."

"That's our motto." Commander Jet nods. "Sounds like you're a patrol officer in the making. You wanna join the Agency?"

"Sign me the hell up."

As the sun rises the next morning, Laurel stands tall before Commander Jet's desk with his hands behind his back like a soldier reporting for duty. Jet uses a long pink flamingo feather quill to sign the last of the paperwork before handing the documents over to him.

"Just sign here on the dotted line and you're officially our new recruit."

Laurel takes no time in scribbling his signature on the certificate before passing to the Commander.

"Welcome aboard, rookie." Jet shakes his hand vigorously. "Report to Lieutenant Seth to receive your uniform and your weapons."

"Yes Ma'am." Laurel performs his best salute before marching out of the office. It had been many years since he'd reported to any military authority except his own, and it feels strange to be back on the ground. Yet he is ready to adopt his role and carry out his duties, and bring justice to the people… _animals_ of Zinzuri.

He greets Seth outside the stables; his sunglasses glinting in the sunlight and his face taught and unimpressed.

"You think you've got what it takes to be a part of this team?" he sneers. "I don't think you'll last one day."

"We'll see about that." Laurel snarls.

The Lieutenant dumps a military-sized backpack into his arms. "In there you'll find your uniform, including a helmet, binoculars, badge, empty bottle, map, compass, and a whistle. Sunglasses are my thing and my thing only."

Laurel rolls his eyes as Seth throws him a spear. "This is your primary weapon and your only weapon. You've probably never tried combat before, but it's pretty simple stuff. I'd say most newbies are naturals, but you…"

"I'm an expert, actually." Laurel retorts. "I'm trained in sword combat, offence and defence. I've achieved the rank of Commanding Knight of the Royal Hylian Forces, and was actually appointed Royal Commander by Princess Zelda herself."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Seth dismisses him with a wave of the hand. "Just hurry up and get changed. Also, I'd give that horse of yours a wash. It's starting to stink out the stables."

Laurel takes a deep breath to prevent himself from exploding and storms back into the lodge to change into his new uniform.


	9. Chapter 9

"So who are the Gerudo?" Imogen asks innocently. She and Ningan have retreated once again to the vantage point of the watchtower to observe the rising sun.

"The Gerudo are a desert tribe composed entirely of women." Ningan explains as he leans on the handrail. "They are known for being fierce fighters and even more ferocious foes. They are cunning, vicious, bloodthirsty and most of all, merciless. If you're not a member of their tribe, then you're a certified enemy. When you're an enemy of the Gerudo, you're next on their hitlist."

"They sound…terrifying." she says simply. "So what exactly do they want with the animals?"

"I doubt it's the animals they're after. I believe it's more likely that the Zinzuri Wildlife Protection Agency did something that displeased the Gerudo tribe, and the Gerudo are out for vengeance."

"Is it wise for us to hang around? What if they come looking for _us_?"

"I think you're in safe hands." he assures her. "However, not the hands of those buffoons down there, for sure."

He gestures to the gathering of patrol officers reporting for duty at the gate to Zone C. Suddenly, the door of Jet's lodge opens. Laurel steps out onto the porch, dressed head-to-toe in camouflage. On his head, he wears a pith helmet, and a pair of binoculars around his neck. His shirt is tucked into his trousers, and his sturdy brown boots thump as he walks. He's ditched his sword and shield for a spear, and his usual smile for a purposeful grimace.

He marches up to the four patrol officers and stands to attention. "Officer Laurel reporting for duty."

Ningan observes his bold entrance from afar and turns to Imogen. "Well isn't that a sight for sore eyes?"

The pair of them watch as the five of them disperse, taking their horses with them. Laurel heads off down the western path towards the very edge of the desert. Lieutenant Seth has assigned him to Zone E; the most dangerous and undesirable post of all, the final barrier before entering Gerudo territory.


	10. Chapter 10

Zone E seems to lack the vibrant colours and life of Zones D, C and B. The sandy beige colour seeps through the landscape, tinted by the dead grey of withered trees. A true no-man's land.

Zone E only has one gate, which connects it to Zone B. Laurel dismounts Aurarius and uses a key to enter the small outpost building joined to the gate. Inside is dusty and filled with sand. There is a lone cobweb-covered chair and a table with nothing on top. A map is nailed to the wall, yellow and torn at the edges but just about legible. How long had it been since someone last guarded this place?

Laurel glances out of the tiny box-shaped window into the distance. The desert is invisible, clouded by a sandstorm. It was hard to believe that an entire tribe lived out there.

 _Laurel!_ Aurarius brays quietly from outside. _I think you should come and look at this!_

Laurel urgently opens the door and joins his friend. "What is it? What have you seen?"

Aurarius responds by tilting his head behind him. Laurel peers over his shoulder at a small cluster of deciduous trees. What was he supposed to be looking at? He squints his eyes until his vision becomes clear. On the log of a fallen tree, there is a pack of three grey spotted canines. Dogs?

"Hey!" he calls excitedly. "Hey there!"

 _What are you doing?!_ Aurarius grunts. _They're not dogs!_

Laurel steps forward to take a closer look and realises that Aurarius is right. Twice the size of dogs, they have beady yellows eyes and a crest of hair down their backs. Wolfos? The mysterious canines continue to glare at the opposition without flinching.

 _They look like trouble._ Aurarius warns him. _I hope you've got your weapon ready._

Laurel draws his spear but keeps it by his side. The dogs don't even blink as one of them yaps. _A new recruit? You obviously don't know how things are run around here._

"Who are you?" Laurel asks, keeping his spear ready.

 _Put your weapon down you pathetic excuse for a human!_ another barks. _We own this zone! You're invading our territory!_

 _Don't make us chase you out with your tail between your legs like we did with the old guard!_

Aurarius steps in between his master and the pack of wild dogs. _Don't agitate them, Laurel! They could rip our heads off with one bite!_

"I don't want any trouble!" Laurel calls out to them. "I'm here to protect you!"

 _'I don't want any trouble!'_ the leader mimics him. The rest of the pack howl with laughter. _Such an easy target! Let's show him just what 'trouble' means!_


	11. Chapter 11

The wild beasts begin to creep closer towards the knight and his horse.

"Don't come any closer!" Laurel grimaces and grips his spear tighter. Of course, he has no intention of engaging in combat with these creatures. He would never dare to hurt an animal, no matter how vicious.

The pack circles around them, leering with their tongues and bearing their pointed teeth. Their beady yellow eyes follow their prey as they close in.

 _Well it was nice knowing you, Laurel._ Aurarius whinnies as he accepts his fate.

As if sent by heaven, a ranger riding a brown Friesian horse comes bounding through the gate. It breaks the circle of hungry hounds so they disperse in all directions. Laurel shields his eyes from the sun as he lifts his head to inspect the rider's identity. A man in a pith helmet and camouflage uniform peers down at him; he looks similar to Seth, though without the moustache and much slimmer in figure.

"Looks like you were in a bit of a pickle there, bud." the officer says. "Never encountered hyenas before? They're nothing but nuisances. All talk and no walk. All you gotta do is show them some authority and they'll back down."

He extends his hand down to Laurel, who grasps it welcomingly.

"My name's Indy. I'm posted over at Zone D. I came to inform you that we have a situation that requires your assistance. Grab your horse and let's go."

Laurel nods without a word and climbs into the saddle. He and Aurarius proceed through the gate and follow their new mentor into the realm of Zone B, leaving the desolate desert of Zone E behind them.

Zone B is the central zone which connects all the other zones. The creek runs right through the middle, attracting a diversity of wildlife to drink from it and feed on the vegetation that flourishes on the river banks. However, Indy leads Laurel and Aurarius straight through the area to Zone D; where he and his fellow travellers had first arrived.

They venture all the way to the edge, where the herd of anxious antelope are gathered in a circle by the fence. They mumble and chatter to each other like kids in a playground. Indy parts the crowd and leads Laurel to an antelope lying in the grass. It shivers and shakes violently, frothing at the mouth. Laurel instantly dismounts his steed to tend to the distressed creature.

 _Don't come…any closer…hunter…_ it gurgles.

"I'm not a hunter." he assures it, placing his hand gently on its side. "I'm part of the Zinzuri Wildlife Protection Agency and I'm here to help."

"It was shot in the side with a poisoned dart." Indy says, holding a tiny red dart in his fingers. "We need to take it to Dr Mizumi for treatment immediately."

"Ok, where does he live?"

"To the north-west, all the way over in Zone A." Indy points. "But I need your help in transporting it there. I've already requested a wagon from Zone C. It should be here shortly."

Sure enough, another patrol officer arrives on horseback, pulling a wooden wagon behind him. He and Indy collaborate to lift the injured antelope into the back of the wagon, watched by a wide-eyed audience. The other patrol officer climbs into the back and close the door behind him.

"Laurel, we need you to assist in escorting the wagon to Zone A." Indy orders. "While I pull the wagon, Borges will tend to the critter in the back. This is a three-man operation and it is imperative that you protect the wagon from any unwanted attention."

"Yes Sir." Laurel salutes and remounts his horse. The prospect of his first ever mission fills him with a buzz of excitement and purpose. He grips the reigns as the wagon starts to trundle up the trail with its precious cargo.


	12. Chapter 12

The wagon rolls recklessly through the savanna. Aurarius rides alongside, while Laurel keeps his eyes peeled for any predators.

"Remember, if you see any animals, do not harm them!" Indy calls from the driver's seat. "Just get them out of the way as fast as you can by any means necessary!"

A flock of flamingos degenerate into a chaos of squawking and screeching as they whiz past the waterhole. Hippopotami poke their huge heads out of the water to inspect the noise, and watch the horses gallop along the banks of the creek.

The wagon proceeds through the gateway into Zone B. A narrow bridge crosses the creek, and the wagon slows down to a more cautious pace. Aurarius walks steadily behind it. Laurel peeks down into the creek and sees a number of logs floating on the surface. It is only on closer inspection that he discovers they are in fact aquatic reptilian creatures with long snouts and narrow slits for eyes. Doubtless they are as dangerous as they look, so Laurel monitors their movements closely.

The journey progresses beyond the bridge and the wagon starts to speed up again. They snake through the grass effortlessly and the mission appears to be going well.

"Laurel! I would recommend riding ahead to let the guy at Zone A know we're on our way and to open the gate!" Indy instructs him. Laurel obeys and Aurarius accelerates towards the gate.

A man sticks his head out of the window, chewing a piece of grass. "How can I help you, Recruit?"

"Officer, we need you to open the gate to Zone A." Laurel explains. "We've got a poisoned antelope coming through in the back of a wagon which needs urgent treatment from Dr Mizumi."

"Code Yellow." the guard nods and disappears back inside. "Got it."

The gate swings open. Laurel salutes his thanks and turns to see the whereabouts of the wagon. To his horror, Indy's horse is under attack by a large spotted cat. Aurarius gallops over as fast as he can to tend to the situation.

"Hey! Hey!" Laurel shouts from the saddle. "Leave that horse alone!"

"It's not the horse it wants!" Indy calls. "It's a distraction!"

Laurel struggles to understand until he is alarmed by the sound of shrieking from the back of the wagon. Another cat has leaped onto the back door, brought by the scent of antelope blood.

"Back, kitty, back!" Borges yells desperately as he tries to protect their cargo.

 _Give it up, chubs!_ the cat growls. _This catch is mine now!_

"Aurarius!" Laurel commands his steed. "Bite its tail!"

 _Do what?!_ Aurarius says in disbelief.

"I said bite its tail!"

Aurarius sighs and runs to the back of the moving wagon. He leans forward with his teeth and nips the cat on the tail. The cat wails and falls off the back, rolling wildly into the grass. As it gets back on its feet, it locks eyes with Aurarius and hisses.

 _Now you've done it._

"Get the antelope to Zone A!" Laurel calls to Indy. "I'll handle these guys!"

The cat pounces. Aurarius rears in panic, almost sending his rider flying off the saddle. Laurel holds on for dear life as they engage in a fierce chase around the savanna. They soon find that Aurarius is no match for the astonishing speed of the slender spotted cat.

 _Laurel! Help!_

"Don't panic! We've got this!"

The cat pounces again, this time catching the horse's flank with its claws. Aurarius whinnies as it sinks its teeth into his rear. Laurel instinctively pulls a bottle of water from his backpack and unscrews the lid with speed. He throws the water into the cat's eyes so that it hisses and recoils.

 _This isn't over, human!_ the spotted cat spits. _You robbed me of a well-deserved meal! There will be consequences! You can't cheat a Cheetah!_

It scowls angrily before sprinting away into the grass, vanishing from view. Laurel screws the lid back onto his bottle and pats Aurarius with pride.

 _I'm never doing that again!_ Aurarius replies, still shaken by the ordeal. _I could have been cat-food!_

"Don't be ridiculous! That cat didn't stand a chance against the dream-team!" Laurel laughs and rubs his mane. He glances up and sees that the wagon has long gone. Time to return to his original post and wait for news on the mission's success.


	13. Chapter 13

When Laurel returns to the lodge that night, he discovers his adventures are the topic at the dinner table.

"The antelope made it safely to Dr Mizumi's and was treated with medicine." Commander Jet informs him. "It's now back in the wild with the rest of its herd. Good job, Recruit."

"I'm so proud of you, Laurel!" Dakota beams. "Saving an animal's life on the first day! Incredible!"

"Yeah, incredible…" Ningan reiterates with a hint of sarcasm as he spoons soup into his bowl.

"You've certainly proved yourself a useful addition to the team." Jet nods. "Indy tells me he's very impressed with your horse-riding ability. He sees big things in you."

Laurel reddens slightly at the shower of compliments. "I did nothing really."

The door of the lodge bursts open. Lieutenant Seth stomps in with piece of paper clenched in his fist and an angry red face.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid we have another situation on our hands." he addresses Jet directly, ignoring everyone else in the room. "Zone A. Code Blue."

"Code Blue?" the Commander frowns. "Which animal?"

"A cheetah has managed to escape from Zone B and is currently on the loose in Zone A. We believe the gatekeeper at Zone A had the gate open too long and the rascal somehow got through without him noticing. I need your authorisation before I send a search party out there."

"I'll go!" Laurel volunteers.

All eyes turn to him in surprise. Ningan throws him a disappointed glance before returning to his supper.

"Laurel, it's dark outside!" Dakota protests. "Besides, you haven't eaten yet!"

"You've done enough work today, Laurel." Commander Jet insists. "I recommend you follow your friend's advice and stay put for the night."

"No, I want to help!" Laurel persists. "We don't want that cat wreaking havoc on the animals in Zone A!"

Lieutenant Seth steps forward on the heels of his boots and squares his shoulders up to Laurel's height. "Look here, Newbie. Night missions are dangerous enough without having to lug dead weight around like you. Now do what the commander says. Stay here and eat your soup like a good boy."

Laurel's eyes ignite with rage. He clenches his fist, but his words remain calm and collected. "If night missions are as dangerous as you say, then you probably need all the help you can get. I also think it would be a great experience us working together, right Seth?"

"Alright boys, you can both go." the Commander steps in. "Now each go and grab a lantern and get out of my sight. I'm trying to enjoy supper."

"Yes Ma'am." The two men simultaneously salute, creeping everyone out including themselves. They eye each other warily before marching out of the lodge together.

"Look after yourselves!" Dakota calls after them. Ningan slurps the rest of his soup and disappears upstairs to his guest room. Imogen reads his mood with ease. She knows he's annoyed, but chooses to leave him alone for a while to cool off.


	14. Chapter 14

Upstairs, Ningan launches himself onto the springy mattress of his bed and unloads his satchel. Among the mess of belongings, he plucks a beautiful midnight-blue quill, a pot of ink and a piece of plain blank parchment. He gives the pot of ink a shake, dips his quill inside and begins to write:

 _Dear Zelda,_

 _Once again, fate never ceases to amaze. Laurel, Imogen and I have found ourselves in the land of Zinzuri; a land of tropical sunshine, vast grasslands and exotic wildlife, only to meet with our old friend Dakota._

 _Since our last meeting, she has set herself up with a (not-so endearing) fiancé and made her home out here with the militant 'wildlife protection' organisation which he works for._

 _It would seem that love has polluted her mind and robbed her of her best qualities. She no longer wants to explore the world, and seems quite content staying in and performing remedial household chores to please her husband-to-be and his boss. Rest in peace all hope of bringing her home to Hyrule with us._

 _However, new concerns have arisen. Laurel has also found his way into the organisation after hearing of a group of Gerudo poachers picking off animals on the savanna one-by-one. He now wears a pith helmet with a camouflage uniform, and patrols his very own territory armed with a spear. He disappears all day then embarks on 'night missions', so I barely have the time to say a word to him. I fear the boy has become too invested in this military lark, and he may too consider abandoning Hyrule for a new life in Zinzuri._

 _Imogen and I seem to be the only sane ones in this situation. You won't find me wearing camouflage and stomping around the place saluting anyone with a badge. The whole thing is ridiculous._

 _Am I wrong in thinking that this may be the end of the line for Laurel and I, just as we've finally reunited after all these years? Do you think he and Dakota will truly settle for a life in Zinzuri and never return to Hyrule?_

 _Seeking your advice,_

 _Ningan._

He swiftly signs off the letter and leaves it on the bedside table to dry beside the pot of ink. Writing letters to the princess keeps their friendship alive even though they were thousands of miles apart. For Ningan, it is also kind of therapeutic to convey his thoughts and feelings onto paper like a diary. However, he treasures Zelda's responses too dearly to choose the latter.


	15. Chapter 15

Zone A is distinctly different from the other zones. Unlike the open grasslands of Zones B and D, Zone A is composed of closely-packed tropical trees, with long fan-like leaves and brightly coloured berries. This must be where Zinzuri's birdlife must roost, as numerous nests can be seen sitting between the branches.

Nightfall combined with the shade of the trees creates a darkness which shadows the path ahead. Unfazed by the night, the three men march through the miniature jungle armed with lanterns and spears: Laurel, Seth and the officer from the gate, Ren.

"Cheetahs are nearly impossible to find due to their camouflage." Ren explains, still chewing on some grass. "At night, this will be even more difficult."

"You don't say!" Seth hisses. "I can't believe you let this happen! I have the right mind to enforce an appropriate punishment for your negligence, Recruit!"

"That right remains with the Commander and the Commander only, Lieutenant!" Ren retorts.

"Just keep your eyes peeled for any signs of movement!"

Laurel keeps his distance from the dramatics of the other two and follows his own lead. The leaves of shrubs brush against his boots as his lantern swings back and forth, casting light in either direction.

The twitch of a bush snatches their attention. All three turn with their spears pointed. Seth gestures the act of trapping with his fingers; the signal to move into action. Ren opens his net and launches it into the bush. A roar shakes the birds from the trees. Ren and Laurel turn to Seth. The Lieutenant bravely steps forward and pulls back the branches of the bush. To his surprise, it is not a cheetah but a boar-like creature with a tusked snout that roars wildly in his face.

"A warthog!" he yells. "It's a goddamn warthog!"

The enraged warthog flails about in the net, cutting it open with its tusks. It sets itself free and locks eyes with its captor.

"Run!" Ren bellows. The three of them scatter in opposite directions as the warthog charges through the trees.

Laurel crouches down behind a shrub and watches the warthog gallop past at alarming speed. He hears Seth's voice wailing in the distance and stays put. What now?

His thoughts are interrupted by the movement of leaves behind him. Laurel spins round and is confronted by the glow of a pair of glowing amber eyes. He raises his spear as the creature emerges from the shadows.

 _You again…_ the cheetah growls. _You here to mess up another meal for me?_

"That antelope was sick." Laurel explains as the cheetah circles around him. "It wasn't fair game."

 _Humans have no business interfering in the circle of life._ the cheetah goes on. _You're all born with this hero complex; king of the beasts with a duty to protect. You play god and control where we go, what we eat, who dies and who lives. Well tonight, it is_ you _who dies._

The cheetah pounces, its claws clashing with Laurel's spear. "I don't want to hurt you! I just want to take you back where you belong!"

 _There you go again! 'Where I belong'!_ the cheetah spits. _Before you put up all those fences, we were free to move wherever we wanted!_ You're _the ones who don't belong here!_

The cheetah leaps, its jaws ready to feast, when it is knocked out of the air by the weight of a net. Ren steps out of the shadows with Seth close behind.

"That was a close one, Recruit!" Ren says to Laurel as he inspects his catch. The cheetah writhes in the net, chewing at the rope. Seth barges his way through armed with a syringe of blue liquid. He leans into the net and injects the needle into the cheetah's hind leg. Laurel watches as the creature twitches, then relaxes into unconsciousness.

"Let's get this one back to Zone B and wrap this mission up."

The Lieutenant pockets the syringe and drags the net behind him. Ren beckons Laurel with his lantern and the three of them leave the jungle behind them. As they walk, the cheetah's words echo in Laurel's mind: _Humans have no business interfering in the circle of life._


	16. Chapter 16

Dakota bustles busily about the kitchen. Breakfast time is undoubtedly the most stressful time of the day for her, and with six mouths to feed, the task has become even more demanding. She breaks six Cucco eggs into a frying pan and slides a tray of warthog sausages into the oven.

Imogen wakes early and joins her in the kitchen. She offers her assistance, but Dakota politely refuses. She has a routine which cannot be erred by extra cooks. Instead, Imogen observes from the side as Dakota sweats over the stove in her oil-stained apron.

"So have you ever considered joining the Zinzuri Wildlife Protection Agency yourself?" Imogen initiates conversation. "From what I hear of your past exploits, you seem more than qualified."

"Oh no, not at all." Dakota shakes her head, opening the oven door so smoke fills her face. "I'm not one for putting on a uniform and patrolling around the savanna day and night." She removes the tray of cooked sausages and places it on the counter. "The outfit just isn't for me. I much prefer to stay indoors where I don't get any dirt on my sundress." Dakota divides the sausages between the six plates using a pair of steel tongs. "Besides, Seth wouldn't like it if I got too involved in his affairs."

Imogen gives a feeble nod and watches Dakota swiftly swap her tongs for a spatula and lift the fried eggs from the frying pan one-by-one. "You and Seth seem deeply in love."

Dakota blushes like a schoolgirl. "We are. Seth is the love of my life. I knew it from the moment I set eyes on him. Tall, beefy, muscly man in a uniform…what more could a girl want?" She sighs and stirs a saucepan of beans with a wooden spoon. "But he's much more than that. He has a sweet side to him that he doesn't let anyone see. On our first date, he bought me a bouquet of lilies. I kept them in a vase on my windowsill for weeks. When they died, he bought me another bunch straight away. It's a tradition we've kept up to this day."

She points to the windowsill. Imogen follows her finger to a glass vase of a gorgeous white lilies. "They're beautiful!" she exclaims.

"Aren't they?" Dakota beams as she spoons the beans onto each plate. "On our wedding day, I want the biggest bouquet of lilies so I can throw them to the crowd at the end!"

Heavy footsteps stomp down the staircase. Her fiancé enters the kitchen looking stern as ever.

"'Morning babe." Seth says plainly and takes his full plate of breakfast from the counter and marches immediately to the dining table.

"Good morning my love!" Dakota calls. "I was just telling Imogen all about our lilies!"

"Mhmm…" he nods with a mouth stuffed with sausage.

"I hope your night mission was successful!" she continues. "And I hope Laurel wasn't too much trouble! He's learned a lot from you in such a short space of time!"

"That rookie doesn't know his left from his right." the Lieutenant takes a messy swig from his mug of milk and wipes his mouth. "Now I must meet with the Commander to report for duty. I'll see you for supper."

He stands to his feet and strides straight out the door. Imogen turns to Dakota.

"He's often in a rush." Dakota says with a simpering smile. "But he loves to snuggle up in bed at night after a long day. Maybe one day you'll find true love too?"

Imogen nods pleasantly, but she couldn't conjure anything more miserable in her own mind than being treated by a man the same way Dakota was. However, she keeps her thoughts to herself, sipping the milk from her mug as Dakota calls the others down to the dining table for breakfast.


	17. Chapter 17

"So yesterday, we had a situation involving an attack on a herd of antelope with a poisoned dart." Seth briefs his men at the base of the watchtower. "Fortunately, we were able to successfully save the said antelope thanks to an antidote provided by Dr Mizumi, although at the expense of the security of Zones A and B."

He throws a menacing look at Officer Ren.

"However, we are still at risk. We don't know how these Gerudo pests are managing to infiltrate our territory. Until we resolve this issue, we are in danger of further attack. Our mission therefore, on the order of our Commander, is to find out exactly where the weakness is in our defences, and fix it."

The four officers salute and wait to be assigned to their posts. Indy, Borges and Ren mount their horses, ready to go, but the Lieutenant chooses to keep Laurel behind.

"Don't go anywhere, Newbie." he addresses Laurel in a patronising tone. "Commander Jet has reserved a special job for you. It won't involve guarding the gates today, as you've clearly shown weakness in that area…"

"How?"

"Don't talk back, soldier!" Seth roars. "You're assigned mission will be to visit Dr Mizumi's laboratory in Zone A and obtain a bottle of the antidote he used to save that antelope! This antidote will be distributed to all patrol officers for pre-emptive reasons! Dr Mizumi will have the antidote prepared and ready for you to pick up! These are Commander Jet's orders, so no moaning! Now go!"

Laurel reluctantly raises his hand to salute and turns to collect Aurarius from the stables. He sees Ningan on his way to the post box positioned on the porch of the Commander's lodge. Ningan slips the letter through the slot and calls out with a sneer. "What's up, soldier? Not liking taking orders from a meathead in sunglasses?"

"Will you keep your voice down?" Laurel hisses. "If he hears you, he'll probably have you thrown to the hyenas!"

"I'd like to see him try!" Ningan snorts. "Seriously though, if he's bothering you, don't hesitate to tell me! I'll prove he's not as tough as he looks!"

"I can take care of myself, thank you." he responds coldly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have duties to attend to."

Ningan watches open-mouthed as Laurel marches towards the stable in a superior manner. The uniform is already affecting his self-perception and attitude. Ningan shakes his head and returns indoors.


	18. Chapter 18

In the light of day, Zone A takes on a much different appearance than at night. Exotic birds chirp in the branches of the trees and the jungle is no longer haunted by shadows.

Laurel and Aurarius pace peacefully along the trail which leads directly to Dr Mizumi's laboratory; a small hut erected on stilts, only accessible via ladder. Smoke snakes through a chimney hole in the thatched roof, carrying the smell of alluring perfume.

"I won't be long." Laurel assures his steed as he abandons him at the bottom of the ladder. He climbs up to the door and knocks once. No reply. He knocks twice, then thrice, before he decides to enter.

The interior is decorated just as he expected: shelves crowded with jars containing plants and insects, diagrams of animal anatomy on the walls, and a messy table of half-filled vials and clouded test-tubes. In the centre is a bubbling cauldron, the source of the mysterious smoke which rises out of the roof. There is no sign of the professor.

Laurel inspects the aromatic pink contents of the cauldron. Could this be the antidote Dr Mizumi had prepared for him?

Suddenly, something else catches his eye: a slash in the rug at his feet. The claws of an animal perhaps? No. Only one thing could cause a mark this fine: a sword. The realisation hit him. Dr Mizumi was in trouble.

Before he leaves, Laurel wisely opens his empty bottle and scoops the potion from the cauldron. He fills the bottle completely and reapplies the lid, then dashes out of the laboratory to alert the others.

He finds Indy at the gate between Zone A and Zone B and explains his intuition.

"If what you say is true, then there can only be one culprit." Indy says bitterly. "Those dastardly Gerudo…I recommend we return to the lodge and inform the Commander. She'll formulate an appropriate plan of action."

The officers mount their respective horses and hurry to Zone C. At the Commander's lodge, the Zinzuri Wildlife Protection Agency gather in the office. Commander Jet paces back and forth behind her desk as she contemplates the situation.

"Those calculating bitches!" she explodes suddenly. "This was all part of their plan! They purposefully poisoned that antelope in the hope that you guys would find it and take it back to base! They must have followed the wagon all the way to Dr Mizumi's laboratory and sneaked past the open gate! Then, they kidnapped Mizumi and now they want us to go get him back!"

"Which is what we're going to do, right Ma'am?" Indy chimes.

"Of course!" Jet asserts. "We just need to figure out a strategy…"

"If you'll allow me to say something, Ma'am." Lieutenant Seth interjects. "I propose we storm the Gerudo stronghold and smash their skulls in! While rescuing Mizumi, of course…"

"No, no, no!" the Commander shakes her head. "That's exactly what they want us to do! They'll be waiting for us with their aims locked and their weapons loaded ready to take us out! We need to be more tactical…I say this calls for a stealth mission."

"Pardon me for interrupting, Ma'am." Indy says. "But stealth has never been our strong point in these kind of operations. I can't help but predict failure if we were to attempt."

An idea pops immediately into Laurel's head. "Stealth isn't exactly my forte either, Ma'am…but I know someone who is an expert."

"Then by all means Recruit, bring them on in." Commander Jet orders.


	19. Chapter 19

Sitting under the shade of the trees, Ningan draws aimlessly in the sand with a stick. The sun seems to drag itself across the sky at half-speed, and the heat saps the energy from his body. While Laurel plays soldier and Dakota plays house, he is left with nothing to do all day.

A shadow falls across the sand before him. Ningan looks up and sees the dirty boots of a slick blonde-haired soldier wielding a spear.

"Laurel." Ningan greets him bluntly. His friend is barely recognisable in his new camouflage attire. "I thought you were supposed to be out somewhere on some exciting mission?"

"The Zinzuri Wildlife Protection Agency needs your help." Laurel declares. "A civilian has been captured by Gerudo poachers and we need to infiltrate their fortress to rescue him."

"So let me guess, none of your friends are up to the job?" Ningan snarls. "Just lazy? Or too scared?"

"None of us are as capable as you are at stealth missions. We need your precision and skill to succeed at saving this man from danger."

Ningan laughs. "If you're looking for a new recruit, you've come to the wrong place. I don't take orders from anyone."

He continues to drag his stick along the surface of the sand, ignoring Laurel's lingering presence. Laurel sighs and puts down his spear. He kneels down to Ningan's level and sits beside him.

"Ningan, I'm not here to recruit you to any kind of agency. I'm not here to make you a soldier or boss you around. I'm here as a friend asking a favour."

Ningan drops his stick and looks into Laurel's eyes. For the first time in days, he sees a face of honesty and sincerity beyond the pith-helmet personality.

"I know you're not into this whole thing." Laurel presses on. "Ever since we arrived, you've been itching to leave. I promise that as soon as the Gerudo surrender, we'll continue on our journey back to Hyrule. But in order to achieve that, I need your help. So what do you say?"

Ningan climbs to his feet with a sigh. "Ok, I'll do it. But let's be clear: I'm not doing this for the sake of Zinzuri or any of those bonehead bootlickers. I'm doing this so we can get the hell out of here already."


	20. Chapter 20

The scarlet sun sets over the Zinzuri savanna, casting its redness across the land. At the very edge of Zone E, Ningan gazes out across the desert wasteland. The eternal sandstorm rages on, shrouding the area in mystery and mysticism.

"You'll find Gerudo fort directly to the south!" Lieutenant Seth calls from behind him. "Don't get lost!"

"If you follow the wilted trees, you should be safe." Indy informs him. "Avoid being sighted at all costs."

Aurarius trots forward. Laurel leans from the saddle to speak to his friend. "I cannot thank you enough for doing this. Aurarius and I will wait for you back at lodge. Are you ready?"

Ningan nods firmly and ties the bandanna across his face. "I'll be back before the Gerudo even realise I've been."

Laurel smiles. "Good luck. Please…stay safe."

The congregation at the gate watch as Ningan boldly ventures into the barren desert, wrapped in his crimson cloak. The sand enshrouds him almost instantly, and he disappears from view.

He uses the setting sun as a compass for direction and heads south. Just as the soldier had said, the silhouette of a tree in the distance marks the path ahead. The billowing gales bombard him with sand as he powers through the storm.

Eventually, he emerges from the wasteland and arrives at a canyon bathed in red twilight. Ningan scans the area for danger. Dotted along the plateaus above are numerous flat-roofed stone buildings. Two tall wooden watchtowers each boast the Gerudo flag. He squints his eyes and counts the guards scattered along the rock. Ten? Twenty? He is more than outnumbered. Nevertheless, he has arrived.

His first task is to find a way to climb the canyon without been seen. A path spirals up the mountain, clearly intended to be used by horses. This would be the obvious route, and no doubt the guards already have their sights set on it. He would have to be smarter than that. Time for some initiative.

Ningan steps up to the wall of rock and draws his daggers from beneath his cloak. He digs the first into the rock, followed by the second. He heaves himself up with his arms and repeats the process, rock-climbing his way to the top.

He lifts himself over the edge and stands up to assess his surroundings: an open space enclosed by walls of rock. The two watchtowers stand at either end, manned by Gerudo guards. Others patrol the area below, marching in between piles of wooden boxes. There was no clear indication of a cell where they would keep a captive. He needs a better view.

Crouched on his knees, Ningan scuttles silently behind a pile of crates. He watches a guard pass just metres away: tall, red-haired and dark-skinned, wearing a pair of lilac trousers and wielding a bow in her hand. Perfect.

He deliberately knocks on one of the wooden crates. The noise alerts the guard, and she dashes over to investigate. When she veers around the corner of the crates, she finds nothing but sand. Suddenly, she is struck in the head. The force knocks her straight to the floor. Ningan snatches the bow from her loose grip and takes the arrows for himself.

He points the bow to the sky and narrow his sights. He boasts only average archery skills, and in the half-light, accurate aim is challenging. Nevertheless, he lets the arrow fly and hopes for the best.

The arrow pierces the watchtower guard in the back. She lets out a small squeal and topples from the tower. Ningan let's her fall and impact on the ground, before swooping in and dragging her motionless body behind the crates to join her comrade. Once he is certain the coast is clear, he scurries up the ladder. From his vantage point atop the watchtower, he has a monopoly of views over the whole fort. Guards wander about below, totally unaware of his presence. He inspects the buildings lined up along the perimeter for a clue…

There it is. The building on the western side of the stronghold has a window with bars. Bingo.


	21. Chapter 21

"Here you go, Laurel!" Dakota says brightly as she presents him with a plate of roasted potato wedges with salad and mayonnaise. "Eat up!"

"I'm not hungry, thank you." Laurel politely refuses, and continues to stare out of the window at the empty savanna.

"You need to eat, Laurel!" she persists. "I know you're worried about him, but I promise you, he'll be back soon! He's more than capable of looking after himself and you know it!"

"I don't doubt it! But these are Gerudo he's up against! If they find him and take him prisoner…the goddesses know what they'll do to him!"

"Laurel, if you're that worried about him, then you can go out and look for him! But only after you finish your supper!" Dakota thrusts the plate of food into his face. "Now eat!"

Laurel accepts the plate and nibbles at his potato wedges by the window. Imogen, Commander Jet and Seth join Dakota at the dining table.

"It feels strange without Ningan, doesn't it?" Imogen says casually.

"Barely noticed the kid before, myself." Seth says with a curled lip.

"Well we've finally found a use for him and he's now part of this mission." Jet says firmly. "I expect he will return successful."

"If he returns at all…" Seth mutters.

Laurel looks at him with disgust, but sees Dakota shaking her head at him. He regrettably turns back to the window without fuss and continues to stare into the night.

One by one, they finish their food and leave the table. Commander Jet retires to her office while Lieutenant Seth heads to the watchtower to begin his night-watch. Imogen elects to watch from upstairs window, leaving Dakota to wash the dishes in Laurel's company.

"It's getting late…" Laurel says anxiously. "Perhaps I should take Aurarius to Zone E to look for him…"

"I would give it a few more minutes." Dakota advises. "The desert is a fair distance away, and walking on foot will take a long time."

"He's been gone for almost three hours! I'm going to look for him!"

"No, you stay here! It's dangerous!" she warns, and tosses her dishcloth aside. "I'll send Seth to look instead!"

"Seth? Seth won't do anything! He's useless and selfish and arrogant and egotistical and-"

"Don't talk about my fiancé like that!" Dakota snaps. "Seth is a brave man who abides by his duties!"

"Your 'fiancé' is rude!" Laurel perseveres on his rant. "Not just to me and Ningan, your guests, and the men under his command, but also to you! I've seen it!"

"He is not!" Dakota defends her partner's honour. "He loves me! You know what this is? _Jealousy_!"

"Jealousy?" Laurel snorts. "Of what exactly? Being engaged to an overgrown bully with a superiority complex?"

"You're jealous that I've found true love! You're jealous because I have something that you've never had! You're jealous because I've found someone who loves me unconditionally and will take care of me no matter what! You're jealous because I'm happy, and you're not!"

"That's preposterous!" Laurel yells. "You're not happy! You're living under the illusion of 'true love'! You're living a lie!"

"This isn't a lie!" Dakota gestures to the walls around her. "This is my home!"

" _Hyrule_ is your home! You belong with us, not playing house with some ignoramus!"

"Hyrule is _your_ home, Laurel!" she corrects him. "This is where my home is! This is where my life is! This is where my I will be married to the man I love! We'll have children and grow old together! You're not gonna be young forever, Laurel! What are you gonna do then?"

Laurel strides out of the kitchen and grabs his backpack. "I'm gonna go and look for Ningan! Once he comes back, we're leaving!"

He storms out the door and slams it behind him, so hard that the walls of the lodge shake violently. Commander Jet and Imogen burst into the hallway looking bemused.

"What the hell was that all about?" the Commander exclaims, aghast.

Dakota shakes her head with defeat and returns to drying dishes over the sink.


	22. Chapter 22

Ningan picks the lock with his dagger until the door clicks open. Inside the cell is an old man with white hair and a blue lab coat. He cowers in the corner as Ningan approaches.

"W-Who are you?"

"My name is Ningan and I'm here to get you out of this place. You're Dr Mizumi, I presume? Get up and let's go."

The professor doesn't question his authority and jumps to his feet. Ningan leads him out of the cell, carefully checking around each corner as they go. He beckons him forward and they sneak outdoors.

The night is cool and the moon shines bright like a searchlight over the compound. Gerudo guards gather in a cluster around a pile of crates. Doubtless they have made the discovery of the two bodies Ningan hid behind them. Whistles blow and they move into action.

"They're onto us…" Ningan hisses. "We need to escape, quick. Any ideas, Doc?"

Dr Mizumi's head swivels back and forth for answers. Ningan suddenly spots a nearby stable containing a black Gerudo stallion.

"Can you ride a horse, Doc?"

"I've never tried…" he answers.

"Well today's your lucky day…" Ningan replies, and pulls the old man by the arm towards the stable. He cuts the rope from the horse's neck and climbs into the saddle. He lifts Dr Mizumi up after him just as a pair of guards round the corner.

"Intruders!" they yell and sprint towards them with pointed spears.

Ningan grabs the reigns. He's never steered a horse before…only ridden shotgun with Laurel. But there's no time for trial-and-error.

He kicks his boots into the horse's side. The stallion whinnies and accelerates forward. Dr Mizumi clings to Ningan's side for dear life as they gallop through the Gerudo fort. They pass a line of guards on the ground; they raise their bows, ready to aim. The horse swerves to avoid the flurry of flying arrows. Dr Mizumi cries out as they twist and turn down the spiral path, with spear-wielding Gerudo warriors in hot pursuit.

"Faster, faster!" Mizumi wails.

A spear whizzes past their ears, landing just a few feet in front. Ningan kicks his boots deeper into the horse's side and they zoom forward. The Gerudo's furious yells fade away as they successfully make their escape. They continue into the desert, leaving the Gerudo fort behind them.


	23. Chapter 23

"They're back! They're back!" Imogen's joyous cheers echo around the Commander's lodge as she rushes down the staircase. Commander Jet and Dakota join her and the three of them run out on the porch to greet them.

Ningan and Mizumi make their glamourous arrival on a Gerudo stallion, with Laurel and Aurarius leading in front. Lieutenant Seth rapidly descends the watchtower and runs over with his binoculars swinging.

"I don't believe it…he actually pulled it off…"

"Just like I told you he would!" Laurel smiles proudly.

The three of them dismount their horses and meet with the Commander on the porch.

"Well, I must say I'm impressed." she nods. "We might make a soldier of you yet."

"No thanks." Ningan replies, removing his cloak. "Although a pint of fresh milk will suffice as a reward."

"As you wish, Sir." the Commander smiles. "Lieutenant, go and fetch this man a drink."

Seth's jaw quivers as he is forced to take the role of refreshment-boy. He marches into the lodge in a huff, soon followed by his fiancée.

"It's good to see you safe and sound, Doc." the Commander turns to Dr Mizumi. "I hope the experience wasn't too traumatic for you."

"I have urgent information to tell you, Commander!" Dr Mizumi cries in distress. "A warning!"

"A warning?" Jet raises an eyebrow. "What is it, Mizumi?"

"The Gerudo! I overheard them talking while I was locked up in that cell!" he exclaims. "They were plotting an attack on Zinzuri! Tomorrow night!"

The Commander's jaw drops. The party exchange horrified glances as Seth emerges from the lodge with a bottle of milk.

"One pint of fresh milk, Ma'am." he presents it to the Commander with a salute. Ningan snatches it from his hands and takes a well-deserved gulp.

"Lieutenant, gather your men!" the Commander instructs him. "We must prepare for the invasion of the Gerudo!"

"Invasion?" Seth gasps in horror. "When?"

"Tomorrow night!" Jet asserts. "I'm calling an emergency meeting in my office right away! Now go and wake your comrades!"

Lieutenant Seth salutes and marches to the officers' bunks. Commander Jet turns to the remaining party and sighs. "I had a feeling this day would come…"

"There are dozens of Gerudo in that fort alone." Ningan tells her. "With only four men, you're outnumbered and don't stand a chance."

"Make that six." Laurel proclaims. "Who's with me?"

"I will assist to the best of my ability!" Dr Mizumi vows with his hand in the air.

Commander Jet looks to Ningan and Imogen. Imogen raises her hand. "After you've kindly given us your hospitality, we cannot abandon you in your time of need."

Ningan groans. "Fine. I'm in."

"Including Dakota, that's ten men." Commander Jet counts with dismay. "Well the best we can do is try, for the sake of the animals."

"We'll do more than try, Commander!" Laurel declares. "We won't surrender until the Gerudo are banished from this land! We'll either claim victory, or die trying!"

"I like your attitude, Recruit." Jet grins. "We'll formulate a defence strategy in my office. See you a minute."

She salutes to her comrades and strides confidently through the door into the lodge to prepare for her meeting.

Ningan folds his arms with a sigh. "We're dead."


	24. Chapter 24

Ten of them congregate in Commander Jet's office: Jet, Seth, Indy, Ren, Borges, Laurel, Ningan, Imogen, Dakota, and Mizumi. They yawn and rubs their eyes as the clock on the mantelpiece chimes midnight. Although exhausted from stress, Jet proceeds to conduct a briefing on the situation which lies ahead.

"The Gerudo are planning to invade Zinzuri tomorrow night. We cannot be sure when, where or how, and so we must be prepared for every eventuality. I have thus decided to divide you into five separate pairs and assign you to each of the five zones."

She retrieves a scroll from her drawer and opens it on the desk. The ten of them crowd around the map and carefully await instruction. Commander Jet places her finger at the bottom of the map.

"Laurel and Seth. You will be assigned to Zone E. This is the front of the firing line, and the zone we expect will be invaded first. Together, you must construct the best form of defence and brace yourselves to take the first hit."

Laurel and Seth glare warily at each other from across the table. Jet pushes her finger further north.

"Ren and Borges. You'll be responsible for Zone B. This zone acts as the central hub which connects all the other zones. If Zone E falls, this will be the second most important zone for tactical purposes. Once the Gerudo gain access to this zone, they could strike anywhere."

She moves her finger across to the left.

"Mizumi and Imogen. It is unlikely that the Gerudo will invade Zone A, but should the eventuality occur, it is best to be prepared. This will also be our main centre for first-aid and healing. This zone is just as important if not more so than the rest."

The Commander moves her finger across to the south-east corner of the map.

"Indy and Ningan. You will command Zone D. Again, it is unlikely that you will be attacked, but nevertheless, it acts as a defence to Zone C."

Her finger finally rests on the top of the map.

"Zone C is our final defence. This is our main base of operations and our place of accommodation. Should this zone fall, then we will have no choice but to surrender. I will remain here with Dakota, for the purposes of command."

She rolls the map back up into a scroll, ties it with a ribbon and inserts it back into her desk drawer. "Are we all clear on our assigned posts?"

The party nod their heads affirmatively.

"Excellent. Then we will begin our preparations tomorrow morning. I wish us all the best of luck. The goddesses know we're gonna need it."

The four men under her command give a loyal salute before the Commander dismisses them to bed. Ningan grabs Laurel by the arm in the hallway.

"We've done it again, haven't we? We've gone and gotten ourselves involved in the mess of strangers."

Laurel shakes his head. "No, Ningan. We're protecting Zinzuri from invasion. We're doing what's right. And I promise, after we survive this, we will leave this place behind us once and for all."

Ningan shrugs. " _If_ we survive this."

Laurel places his hands on Ningan's shoulders and looks him straight in the eye. "We've come so far. We've survived Ganondorf's reign in Hyrule; we've overcome political turmoil in Anther; we've separated and reunited over the years and endured unimaginable suffering along the way. We can handle this. Because we're Hylians."

He gives Ningan a reassuring hug. Ningan pats his back sceptically before letting go. The two of them retire upstairs to bed.

Ningan extinguishes the candle on his bedside table with a single blow. However, the thoughts racing around in his head keep him awake. What if they didn't survive? Would their whole journey have been in vain? He closes his eyes, but the fear continues to haunt his dreams…


	25. Chapter 25

The rich gold parchment dramatically unfolds in his hands. Ningan leans back on his pillow and reads the letter he received that morning:

 _Dear Ningan,_

 _I wouldn't worry about Laurel! He adores Hyrule just as much as you do and probably cannot wait to finally return after all these years! Joining the organisation is probably just a hobby to occupy himself with during your stay! I understand that you might feel forgotten and left behind, but I doubt Laurel has abandoned you!_

 _As for Dakota, it does sound as though she has settled for a life in Zinzuri. I do not begrudge her desire for a quiet life, especially if she has found true love. What you must understand about the nature of love is that it comes with the prospect of a future. One wishes to be in close proximity to their partner on a permanent basis, and aims to live out the rest of their days side-by-side. What Dakota is experiencing is nothing unusual, and it is no disease. She is in love, and as her companions, you must accept and support her in her endeavours, even though they may lead to your parting. Love comes above all._

 _I for one am anticipating your long-awaited return to Hyrule, with Dakota or without. We have plenty to catch-up on and even more to attend to!_

 _Missing you dearly,_

 _Zelda, Princess of Hyrule._

"Hey Ningan!" Imogen's voice calls up the staircase. "Breakfast is ready!"

Ningan folds the letter and slides it back into the golden envelope. He places it back on the bedside table and descends the stairs to meet the others at the dining table. Today, they have received an unusual visit from Dr Mizumi. He stands in the hallway with his hands behind his back.

"The medicine delivery, just as you ordered Commander!" he calls.

The front door opens and Ren and Laurel enter carrying giant wooden boxes. They place them at the professor's feet and wipe the sweat from their brows.

"Make sure you have everything you need in those boxes, Doc." Ren tells him. "Laurel and I won't be doing any more deliveries today."

The Commander emerges from her office to inspect the delivery. She nods approvingly. "Excellent work, boys. You too Doc. With this medicine, we should be able to treat people here at the lodge."

"Why don't you stay for breakfast, Doc?" Dakota calls from the kitchen. "I've prepared enough eggs!"

"I would love to, my dear, but I must be getting back to my research." he kindly declines. "I'm currently conducting a psychological study on the herd of antelope in Zone D. It's fascinating to see how their behavioural patterns have altered, what with the recent poaching and such…"

"Poor things must be absolutely terrified…" Commander Jet shakes her head pitifully. "They can't begin to fathom the dangers that lie ahead. But that's what we're here for. Those animals can't protect themselves."

As the words leave the Commander's lips, Laurel is hit with a sudden epiphany. Maybe the animals _can_ protect themselves? Maybe they could even form their own defence against the Gerudo? Maybe…

"I must be going." he says abruptly, and reaches for the doorknob. "By all means, Doc; feel free to eat my breakfast for me."

"Recruit?" the Commander starts, but Laurel has already disappeared out the door.

"I should probably go after him." Ren says. "Please excuse me, Ma'am."

The Commander watches her officers run along the porch and mount their steeds. She turns to Dakota. Dakota shrugs and returns to the kitchen to serve breakfast.


	26. Chapter 26

_Where exactly are we going?_ Aurarius asks his master as they sprint across the sunlit savanna.

"Zone D." Laurel answers. "There's someone I want to speak to. I have a plan."

The pair reach the waterhole; its surface glistens in the morning sun, only disturbed by the occasional pond reed and the dipping heads of antelope as they drink from its depths. As Aurarius approaches, they lift their heads one by one and glare with worried suspicion.

 _What do you want, hunter?_ one of them grunts.

"I'm not a hunter." Laurel explains, leaning from the saddle. "My name is Laurel and I'm a member of the Zinzuri Wildlife Protection Agency. I saved one of your herd a few days ago."

 _Likely story._ it brays, and sticks its snout back into the water.

 _It's true._ another pipes. Heads turn to a nearby antelope, which wades through the water to meet them. _I was attacked with a poisoned dart and almost died. The humans took me to a doctor who saved my life._

"I hope you're doing well." Laurel says gladly. "You look in marvellous shape."

 _What is it you want? Some kind of thanks?_

"No, not at all! I came here to warn you! The Gerudo poachers are planning to invade Zinzuri tonight! Your herd is in great danger!"

The antelopes erupt into nervous chatter.

 _Quiet!_ the original antelope silences the herd. _Don't go getting our herd all wound up over empty threats!_

"Whether the threat be empty or not, we want you to protect you!" Laurel insists. "But we can't do that alone! We need your help!"

 _What do you want us to do? We're just antelope! We can't defend ourselves from predators, never mind poachers!_

"Not with that attitude!" Laurel dismounts his horse to address the whole herd. "You're equipped with horns! You fight with them, right? Why not take the Gerudo head-on? You have the ability…all you need is the courage!"

The antelopes glance at one another with intense scepticism. The leader of the herd steps forward. _The human is right! We've been living in fear of hunters for long enough! It's time we take matters into our own hands, and learn to defend ourselves!_

The antelope chatter excitedly amongst themselves and nod their heads in consensus. The lead antelope addresses Laurel once more.

 _We will be on close guard tonight. Should those Gerudo poachers arrive…we'll do our best to fight them off. You've truly inspired us, Sir. Maybe you humans aren't so bad after all…_

The chatter of the antelope ends abruptly with the sound of approaching hooves. Ren and his steed arrive on the scene looking out of breath.

"What drove you all the way out here, Laurel?" Ren pants. "A spontaneous safari trip?"

"I'm teaching the animals to defend themselves." Laurel says plainly.

Ren raises an eyebrow as he assesses the sincerity in Laurel's face. "You're crazy, Recruit…"

He turns his horse around and they canter away. Laurel bids farewell to the antelope herd and moves onto his next audience.


	27. Chapter 27

With Laurel securely in the saddle, Aurarius gallops onward to Zone E.

 _Do we have to do this?_ Aurarius pleads. _I'm not too comfortable with returning to this zone in particular…_

"I promise everything will be fine, Aurarius." Laurel assures him as they enter the gate.

Aurarius slows to a feeble trot. His hooves make soft crunches on the sand as his eyes dart back and forth. Almost immediately, they are surrounded by the notorious pack of hyenas.

 _Well, well, well, look who came back for more…_ the leader grins, bearing his deathly-sharp teeth. _Back for round two, cowboy?_

Aurarius retreats slightly as the pack advances treacherously towards them, licking their lips. Laurel recalls Indy's advice and adopts a straight-back posture with his chest puffed out.

"Don't try to intimidate me." he says firmly. "You guys are under _my_ authority. You will obey my orders when I say don't come any closer."

 _Or what?_ another hyena cackles. _Are you gonna cry?_

"Stay right where you are!" he booms and draws his spear. "Take another step and you'll meet a horrible end!"

The pack stop in their tracks as the sound of Laurel's aggression. Their paws gradually retreat into their bodies as they sit bolt-upright, whimpering like puppies.

"Now I've got your attention, it's time for a proper introduction." Laurel slides his spear back into his backpack. "My name is Laurel and I'm representing the Zinzuri Wildlife Protection Agency. That means I'm here to protect _you_ from harm."

He dismounts his horse and strides over to the pack of scowling dogs.

"You are all in great danger. Tonight, the Gerudo poachers are planning to invade Zinzuri. They're going to slaughter every creature that stands in their way. If you think you'll be spared, then you're gravely mistaken."

He locks eyes with the leader of the pack. The hyena growls ferociously but remains still.

"We can't protect you alone. There's ten of us, and dozens of them. We're outnumbered. So we need your help in protecting Zinzuri."

 _You think you can tell us what to do?_ the leader barks. _Who do you think you are? King of the Beasts?_

"Like I said, you're under my authority." Laurel repeats. "But I'm not here to boss you about. You are under threat. It's your choice. You either live…or you die."

The hyenas look to their leader for a response. The leader eyes Laurel sceptically.

"I'll leave you guys to think about it." Laurel says, and turns to mount his horse. "But remember what I said: those Gerudo are out to kill. I expect I'll see you here tonight when they arrive."

Eager to leave, Aurarius quickly rears and gallops out the gate, leaving the hyenas in a stunned silence.


	28. Chapter 28

Ningan and Imogen linger about the lodge aimlessly while Dakota completes the household chores. They offered her their services, but once again she refused. As she dusts and polishes the surfaces, they discuss preparations for nightfall.

"I trust you'll be using your handy daggers to fend off the invaders." Imogen gestures to his belt. "They've served you well."

"You can count on it." Ningan nods. "How about you? I bet you have a few tricks up your sleeves. Magic, perhaps?"

"I know a few defensive spells…" she shrugs as she strokes the spine of her trusty spell-book. "Although, I'm not experienced in combat. I like to consider myself a pacifist. I avoid confrontation at all costs."

Their conversation is interrupted by the bursting open of the door. Lieutenant Seth storms inside and marches purposefully into the lounge.

"Where is she?" he asks the pair directly. "Where's Dakota?"

"Here my love!" she chirps from the kitchen. She skips into the lounge wearing a dusty apron and carrying a feather duster in her hand. Seth strides forward and takes her remaining hand in his. "What is it, Seth? What's going on?"

"Should this be our last night together, I want to make it official." he says in a soft tone neither Ningan nor Imogen had ever witnessed before. "I want to marry you today."

Ningan and Imogen's eyes widen with surprise. Dakota stands almost speechless. "But Seth…what about the ceremony…the preparations, the vows-"

"We can perform the vows right here, right now." he tells her and calls to Ningan and Imogen. "One of you! Fetch the Commander! Immediately!"

Imogen obediently rushes to the Commander's office without question. Ningan watches in amazement as the events unfold.

Commander Jet appears in the doorway looking like she hasn't slept a wink for a week. "This had better be good, Lieutenant!"

"We need you to officiate our vows, Ma'am." he explains. "Our wedding vows, that is."

Jet's expression turns from exhaustion to a sombre smile. "It would be my pleasure, my friends."

The three of them bustle about the lodge getting things ready before the ceremony takes place. Ningan undoes the knot in Dakota's apron and snatches the feather duster, tossing it carelessly aside. Imogen grabs the bouquet of lilies from the vase on the windowsill and thrusts them into the bride's hands. They each take a seat on the sofa as the marriage plays out.

Seth drops to his knees, clutching the hand of his blushing bride-to-be. Commander Jet clears her throat and begins the saying of the vows:

"Do you, Seth, take thee, Dakota, to be your lawfully-wedded wife; to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish...'til death do you part?"

"I do." Seth says clearly as he gazes up into her eyes. Ningan feels a lump form in his throat, but manages to keep it down.

"And do you, Dakota, take thee, Seth, to be your lawfully-wedded husband; to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish…'til death do you part?"

A tear slips gently from the corner of her eye as she smiles. "I do."

"Then before this here congregation, I now pronounce you…man and wife."

From the pocket of his camouflaged trousers, the Lieutenant extracts a perfect silver ring, which he presents to his wife. She extends her finger in his hand as he gently slides the ring over her knuckle. Imogen places her hand to her mouth as Seth rises to his feet.

Commander Jet smiles warmly as she opens her arms. "You may now kiss the bride."

The two embrace for the first time as a newly-wed couple. Their lips lock as the room erupts in a surprisingly rambunctious and emphatic applause.

Ningan wipes a single tear from his eye before it falls. He turns to Imogen with a half-smile of overwhelming joy and intense sadness. "Perhaps there is such thing as true love…"


	29. Chapter 29

As the sun reaches its peak, Aurarius trots giddily through the grass. Despite travelling almost non-stop for hours, he cannot help but use his voice to brag about Laurel's daring endeavours and powerfully persuasive speeches.

 _Did you hear those hyenas? They called you 'King of the Beasts'! And those flamingos? They weren't expecting that! Even those cheetahs were blown away by your words… You really have a way with animals Laurel. I'm proud to call you my friend._

Laurel smiles with content as he rubs Aurarius's mane with affection. Suddenly, a glint of sunlight catches his eye. He pulls on the reigns to stop his steed in his tracks.

 _What is it Laurel? What can you see?_

Laurel narrows his gaze on the glinting in the grass. Gold? Jewellery? He shield his eyes from the dazzling sun and his eyesight adjusts until the object becomes clear.

"It can't be…"

Golden feathers, bright yellow eyes; the legendary Golden Cucco. This wasn't the first time he'd encountered such a phenomenon. Two years ago, in the depths of the Golden Forest, the creature had visited him in the middle of the night, spouting nonsensical riddles. After embarking on a chase through the forest, the Golden Cucco guided him to a stream which led them straight to the town of Anther, and thus aided their quest.

Now, the Cucco cranes its neck to examine the pair of bemused rangers. It squawks wildly and runs off in the opposite direction.

"After it!" Laurel orders.

Aurarius moves into a gallop, pursuing the crazy creature as it sings its impish rhymes:

 _Little Golden Cucco waiting to be found!_

 _Down came the ranger and chased the Cucco out!_

It hops over rocks and dives into the grass until it arrives at the very edge of Zone D. A mesh fence towers over it, guarded by a tree. The Cucco stops in in tracks beneath the tree. Laurel and Aurarius close in.

 _Watch out for hunters climbing up the fence!_

 _Little Golden Cucco gets away again!_

The Cucco scurries up the trunk and into the treetop. Laurel watches in astonishment as it runs across the branch which hangs over the fence and leaps off into the desert.

 _What on earth was that about?_ Aurarius asks, bewildered.

"I think…I think it was trying to tell us something…" Laurel says uncertainly.

His eyes follow the branch of the tree. It protrudes across the fence beyond the border of Zone D, into the desert. The Golden Cucco proved how easy it was to climb the tree and escape…but how easy was it to get in? There's no way a human being could leap up into the tree without assistance. They would require the gift of flight or something similar…

 _A Hookshot!_ The Gerudo poachers were using _Hookshots_ to pull themselves over the fence! That's how they managed to infiltrate Zinzuri and pass the patrol officers undetected!

 _What is it, Laurel? Why do you look like you've just discovered a red Rupee in the grass?_

"Hookshots, Aurarius! The Gerudo use Hookshots! We need to get back to the Commander's lodge and convey this information to the others immediately!"

He grasps the reigns and the pair of them race through the grass back to Zone C, armed with the information that could save every living creature in Zinzuri.


	30. Chapter 30

"Hookshots…" Commander Jet repeats with a gasp. "It's…brilliant! Recruit, I have the right mind to offer you a promotion!"

"I think we have other more pressing matters to concern ourselves with, Ma'am." Lieutenant Seth intervenes.

"Now we know where the Gerudo are likely to invade first, we must enhance our defences." Jet ignores him. "Right now, we have Indy and Ningan assigned to Zone D. They must be briefed on this latest intelligence and act accordingly."

She sends Laurel to go and fetch Ningan and Indy, and summon them to her office. Seth catches him in the hallway and growls. "When we head over to our assigned post tonight, it is crucial you obey my instructions. I am your superior, and I don't expect any backchat, understood?"

"Understood, Lieutenant." Laurel nods affirmatively, followed by a discrete roll of the eyes.

"Good. Don't mess it up."

Laurel reaches for the door of the lounge when Seth's hand reaches for his shoulder again.

"Look, Laurel…I know we've never really seen eye-to-eye since you arrived here. But, should we survive this attack, I hope to make some kind of amends with you…for the sake of Dakota. She thinks very highly of you, and as her husband, I think we ought to make the effort to reconcile our differences."

Laurel looks at the Lieutenant astounded and offers his hand. "Agreed."

They engage in a firm, manly handshake before saluting each other across the hallway as they go their separate ways.

Laurel finds Ningan gossiping on the sofa with Imogen, swigging from a bottle of milk. He explains that the Commander wants to meet with him immediately. Ningan sighs and rises from the sofa, still drinking from the bottle.

He enters Jet's office and finds Indy waiting for him.

"Nice to finally meet you, Sir." Indy offers him a handshake. "The Commander tells me you were the one who braved the Gerudo fort, rescued our good friend Dr Mizumi, and obtained vital information concerning the Gerudo's plot. You seem overwhelmingly equipped for this role."

"Indy is our most level-headed recruit." the Commander explains from her desk. "He obeys instructions, but also acts independently and pragmatically during emergencies. I believe the two of you will make a most favourable pair."

Ningan nods carelessly. "So what is it you want to see me about Commander?"

"This meeting concerns your strategy for tonight." she explains, and opens her expansive detailed map of Zinzuri. "We've discovered that the Gerudo are using a conveniently overhanging tree to infiltrate Zone D. Using Hookshots, they latch onto the tree's branch and launch themselves over the fence. This suggests that unlike previously thought, Zone E will not be the Gerudo's initial target. It is more likely that they will strike Zone D first and move in from there. It is therefore up to you guys to prevent as many as possible from crossing the border."

Commander Jet pushes her map to the side and dips her hand into the drawer of her desk. She opens her fist and drops a number of darts onto the desk.

"Your main forms of defence will be projectiles. We usually reserve these darts for the purpose of tranquillising animals for treatment. However, when infused with poison, they can be lethal. We believe this to be an exceptional case, and therefore grant you the use of these darts for the purpose of defence."

She collects the darts back into her palms and then replaces them with a wooden Slingshot.

"You will each be equipped with a Slingshot which you can use to fire these projectiles and inflict harm on individual poachers. However, these weapons only work at close range. To achieve close range, we expect you to be fully concealed and camouflaged."

The Commander gestures to his accomplice. Indy fetches a folded camouflage uniform from the shelf and presents it to Ningan.

"Oh no, I'm not wearing that." he refuses outright. "I don't do uniforms of any kind."

"Then what do you suggest?" Jet asks disconcertedly.

"Camouflage the old-fashioned way." he declares. "With paint."


	31. Chapter 31

As the sun sets on the Zinzuri savanna, the Zinzuri Wildlife Protection Agency and its mercenaries gather around the dining table in Commander Jet's lodge for a feast fit for kings: spiced Cucco wings with potato fries, served with salad and barbecue sauce on the side. Fresh milk is distributed around the table as they ready for a toast.

Commander Jet is first to take the stage. "Ladies and gents of Zinzuri, including our Hyrulean guests. I would like to make a short and concise speech, if you will. I've been in this post for almost ten years now. To my loyal officers; I would just like to say that it has been an honour to be your Commander, and I hope to be fighting for the protection of Zinzuri's wildlife for many more years to come. To Dr Mizumi; your contributions to our cause have saved countless lives, and without your veterinary knowledge, our organisation would surely have failed. To my new friends and unlikely recruits; meeting you has been a pleasure, and I am most grateful for your assistance in keeping our territory safe and free from poachers. Although your journey may take you far from these lands, you are welcome to visit Zinzuri whenever you like. And finally, to the newly-wed couple, Lieutenant Seth and Dakota; I wish you all the best in your future, because of all the couples I know, it is you two that most deserves to live happily-ever-after."

Dakota coos and claps her hands. Seth smiles contently. The Commander lifts her glass to the air. "Cheers."

The table echoes her words as they raise their glasses in a toast. She returns to her seat just as Laurel takes her place.

"I would also like to add a few words." he announces. Seth groans, just loudly enough to constitute a nudge in the ribs from his wife. Laurel clears his throat. "I would first like to say thank you to Commander Jet on behalf of my friends and I for granting us her hospitality over the last few days. I would then like to thank the other patrol officers of Zinzuri for welcoming me into your organisation and teaching me the ways of the wildlife protection. I do believe we have what it takes to defeat the Gerudo and drive them out of Zinzuri once and for all! We're a mismatched bunch of talented individuals who believe in doing the right thing! The Gerudo can try and take our territory, but they'll never take our identities! We are Hylians!"

The Commander claps her hands in appreciative applause, soon followed by Dr Mizumi, Indy, Ren, Borges, Dakota, Imogen, and Ningan.

Seth rolls his eyes and sighs. "Are we ready to eat yet? My spicy Cucco wings are getting cold here!"

Laurel sits down, indicating it is time to eat. The table tuck into their final feast before nightfall.

Ningan turns to his left where Laurel is seated. "It feels good to be doing the right thing for once." he grins mischievously as he bites into the juicy Cucco wing in his hand.

They polish off their plates completely and disband to prepare for battle. Dakota goes to collect the plates, but Imogen intervenes, shaking her head with her arm outstretched. "Not tonight. Ningan and I will wash up. You go and spend some quality time with your new husband."

Dakota beams with joy and kisses Imogen on the cheek. She then rushes outside to fetch Seth before they disappear upstairs. Ningan glares at Imogen with displeasure as the dishes pile up on the side of the sink.


	32. Chapter 32

The new moon sheds little to no light on the savanna below. Zone C is a scene of busy people darting back-and-forth between the barracks and the lodge, organising themselves ready to mobilise.

Laurel stands outside with Aurarius and their new companion; the black Gerudo stallion. Its sleek black hide shimmers in the light of the flaming torches as it looks down on them with a curled lip.

 _Stop staring at me like that!_

"My apologies." Laurel bows. "It's just…it's been years since I've seen a Gerudo stallion up close..."

 _How dare you!_ it spits. _Can't you see I'm a mare?_

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!"

 _You obviously don't know the slightest thing about horses, do you?_ _I can't believe I've been taken hostage by a bunch of utter buffoons…_

 _Taken hostage?_ Aurarius brays. _We saved you from those rotten Gerudo poachers! You should be grateful!_

 _Grateful? You can't be serious! You Hylians were the ones who started this war! You invaded Gerudo territory all those years ago! You stole our land, our livestock and our water! Then you put up those fences to stop us from getting in!_

"I don't understand…" Laurel replies as he tries to process the information.

 _Your ignorance knows no bounds…_ the mare sighs. _The Gerudo are trying to take back what's theirs! Zinzuri belongs to the Gerudo!_

 _Lies!_ Aurarius protests. _The Gerudo are hunters out to kill!_

 _You don't believe me? Why don't you ask your Commander?_

Aurarius looks to Laurel. Laurel looks up into the black hole of the night sky. Are the Gerudo the bad guys after all? Has he been deceived this whole time?

The door of the Commander's lodge opens. Lieutenant Seth marches out purposefully, wearing his pith helmet, sunglasses and rough hide boots, ready to take on the world.

"Recruit!" he yells in Laurel's direction. "Grab your horse and let's go! Those Gerudo will wait for nobody!"

Laurel forgets everything the Gerudo mare told him and jumps into action. He climbs the stirrups into the saddle and waits for Seth to do the same. Dakota appears at the door clutching a shawl around her shoulders to wave farewell to her husband. He salutes to her and whips the reigns in his hands.

The zebra and the colt canter towards the gate and exit Zone C. Dakota waits on the porch for a little longer until their camouflage uniforms blend into the night. She closes her eyes in prayer and clasps her hands around her heart.


	33. Chapter 33

Dakota closes the door of the Commander's lodge with a sigh. Imogen is sprinkling a bag of flour across the dining table in a circle.

"Imogen, what are you doing?"

"I'm performing a barricade ritual." she answers, using her fingers to inscribe symbols in the white powder. "This spell will repel intruders and render the Commander's Lodge inaccessible to anyone outside the lodge at this given moment."

"Including Seth and Laurel?" Dakota asks warily.

"The enchantment will be dispelled at sunrise, when the magic wears off." she assures her.

Imogen deposits the bag of flour on the side and reaches for her spell-book. As she mutters the incantation, Commander Jet barges in with a wooden box, which she slams on the opposite end of the table. The table shudders, distorting the patterns in the flour, much to Imogen's dismay.

"I bring gifts." Jet announces as she lifts the lid. Dakota peers into the box and see the pointed tips of a dozen red rockets. "Hand these around if you would, Dakota."

Dakota obeys and carefully extracts the rockets from the box. As she organises them into pairs, Ningan emerges from upstairs. He appears in the dining room, covered head-to-toe in paint: a mixture of greens, browns and yellows. His bandanna is tied around his head and his cheeks are striped with paint, leaving no space untouched.

"You're looking very camouflaged indeed, recruit." Commander Jet appraises him. "It should work a treat in the dark outside."

"It will be a nightmare to wash out..." Dakota shakes her head at the stained fabric.

Ningan reaches for the flare on the table and inspects it in his hands. "Fireworks?"

"Flares." the Commander corrects him. "Should any of you end up in trouble, just fire these rockets up into the sky. It'll send a signal visible to everyone in the area, and aid will come to you."

"I'll be sure to keep away from any naked flames." Ningan says offhandedly as he tosses it back onto the table. "Where's Indy? I'm ready to go."

"He should be out in the barracks." Jet explains. "His punctuality isn't quite on par with yours."

Ningan shifts past the Commander into the hallway and out the door. The Commander moves in on Dakota as she continues to lay out the flares on the table.

"Tell me, Dakota…how are your archery skills?"

Dakota glances up from the table in uncertainty. "I…I've never used a bow, Ma'am..."

"Well how would you like a few lessons with yours truly? Meet me outside in five minutes and I'll have everything set up for a beginner's crash-course."

Jet pats her enthusiastically on the shoulder and disappears into the hallway. Dakota is left staring at the flares in her hands with despair. What happened to living a quiet life on the savanna, baking cookies and kissing her husband goodnight before bed? Instead, she was distributing distress signals around the dining table and readying herself to shoot arrows through someone's head.


	34. Chapter 34

All is still on the Zinzuri savanna. Not an animal, bird nor insect stirs as everyone awaits the inevitable.

Indy and Ningan crouch low in the grass of Zone D, just a few metres away from the tree which Laurel highlighted on the map. Indy is situated so uncomfortably close that some of Ningan's paint rubs off on his uniform.

"You ever used a Slingshot before, Recruit?" Indy asks.

Ningan hushes him by flapping his hands. "Shut up! Don't you know the first thing about stealth?"

"Just being friendly, Sir." he shrugs. "We've been sitting in silence for almost two hours now."

"And it's gonna stay that way until the Gerudo arrive." Ningan says firmly.

They continue to stare at the fence separating the lush savanna grasslands from the dusty wastelands of the desert. Indy fidgets and shuffles and about restlessly, testing Ningan's patience with every subtle movement.

"I must say I'm impressed with your face-paint, Sir. You look like quite the character-"

Ningan scowls. "I swear by the goddesses and all that is holy, if you make another sound, I'm gonna punch you across the-"

"-Look!" Indy interjects, frantically pointing to the fence. "Over there! Over there!"

Ningan follows his finger and gazes in the direction of the tree. A tall and slim silhouette aims its hand to the tree branch and propels itself upward. From there, it retrieves a rope from around its belt and loops it around the branch.

Indy loads one of the poisoned darts into his Slingshot and aims it up to the tree. Ningan's hand pulls it back down just before he let's go of the drawstring.

"What are you doing?" he protests with a hiss. "I had my target locked and loaded!"

"A single kill isn't an achievement." Ningan tells him. "And it sure as hell isn't gonna stop them from coming back. Why not wait for some more of the bitch brigade to show up?"

Indy reluctantly returns the dart into his bag and retreats back into the grass. One by one, more and more silhouettes appear. The one in the tree throws her rope down and lets the others climb. They gradually descend the tree and reveal themselves in the open: ten red-haired slender figures, armed with spears and menacing snarls. These were Gerudo alright.


	35. Chapter 35

Ningan strikes the first with a dart. She wails and falls to the floor, startling the others into action. They point their spears and scan their surroundings.

"Lean her against the tree and get moving!" a voice calls from above. All heads turn to see another Gerudo with a jewel in her hair land on the ground with a light thud. "We can deal with her later! Now go!"

The other Gerudo obey their commander without question and sprint across the savanna. Indy aims his Slingshot and shoots. The Gerudo commander's eyes shoot open as she swiftly knocks the dart straight of the air with a wave of her hand.

"A dart? Pathetic!" she snarls. "Show yourselves, cowards!"

Indy and Ningan lie still in the grass. They glance at each other hesitantly. Ningan pounces with his daggers pointed and lands on the hilt of her spear. The two engage in fierce combat, their blades clashing, ringing through the night.

Indy launches himself into battle and lunges with his spear. The Gerudo commander dodges it with ease and kicks Ningan square in the chest. He falls back into the grass, leaving Indy to fend for himself. They circle each other, their eyes locked in malice.

"So _this_ is what a Zinzuri Wildlife Patrol Officer looks like up close?" she sneers. "Even weaker than I thought!"

Out of nowhere, the commander is knocked straight off her feet by an immense force. She hits the tree behind her and rubs her head to see an antelope standing over her.

"Foul beast!" she grunts. "No matter! The invasion has already begun! Soon, you and your impudent friends will be under _our_ control!"

The Gerudo lifts her hands to her mouth and makes a sound similar to the call of an eagle. Ningan and Indy are suddenly swarmed by Gerudo, dropping from the trees like monkeys, all armed with spears. They bypass the pair completely and scamper off into the grasslands. The commander stands to her feet with a sly grin and swoops in to join her redhead army.

Ningan looks gravely to Indy as he sheathes his daggers in his belt. "Now what?"

"We have to warn the others!" he says impatiently, and wrangles the nearby antelope. "Climb on!"

Ningan and Indy mount the beast. Indy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a rocket. He ignites the fuse and fires it upward. The flare soars into the sky with a squeal and bursts into a dazzling red light against the backdrop of darkness.


	36. Chapter 36

The explosion immediately snatches the attention of Laurel and Seth as they guard the gate to Zone E.

"They're here!" Laurel growls. "We need to get to Zone D and help Ningan and Indy!"

"Not so fast, Recruit!" the Lieutenant orders and points his spear south.

Shadows start emerging from the swirling sandstorm like ghouls. One…two…three…five? They count ten in total, storming towards them in a chaotic cluster.

"We're outnumbered!" Seth calls. "Retreat!"

Flash and Aurarius nervously reverse their footsteps. But just before the army of Gerudo can reach them, a pack of hyenas emerges from the shadows, howling ferociously. They pounce and lock their jaws around the Gerudo's legs, dragging them to the floor, kicking and shrieking.

"Are…are they hyenas?" Seth exclaims in disbelief. "What are they doing?"

"Never mind!" Laurel cries. "Open the gate so we can go and help the others!"

Lieutenant Seth makes no objection as he unlocks the gate to Zone B. Laurel spots the leader of the hyena pack in the process of tearing off a leg. The dog spits out its chew toy and growls. _What are you staring at? Go and rescue your helpless brothers!_

Across the park in Zone D, Ningan and Indy watch as the Gerudo battle against a herd of fierce antelopes. Some are thrown from the end of a horn, others are trampled by hooves. However, some manage to hold their own and impale several of the creatures with their spears, resulting in instant death.

From the back of their unconventional steed, Ningan and Indy scan the scene of blood and gore for any sign of the Gerudo commander. Unfortunately, she is nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, one of the Gerudo pulls a bow from her back and loads it with an arrow. She lets it fly and it lands in the grass, bursting into flame.

"A Fire Arrow!" Ningan points.

The barren dry grass ignites into an inferno and starts to spread. The Gerudo evacuate, dispersing in all directions. The herd of antelopes break into panic, bleating in distress.

"It's gonna torch the whole savanna!" Indy cries. "The animals are in danger! We have to open the gate!"

Indy steers the antelope west. They dance between the flames and dart towards the gate, where Ren and Borges are already waiting.

"We saw the flare and figured you could use some help." Ren says as he unlocks the gate. "Bring 'em on in."

Indy whistles to the other antelope. Their startled white eyes are dazzled by the fire; they are paralysed with fear.

"They're not moving!" Indy calls. "We need some water over here!"

Before he can turn around, a small gang of hippopotami crashes through the grass towards the roaring flames. They open their mouths and spurt water everywhere, extinguishing the inferno like firehoses. Ren, Borges, Indy and Ningan stand awestruck as the antelope gallop through the gate.


	37. Chapter 37

"Stay alert!" Ren orders the others as they proceed into Zone B with their spears raised. "They could be anywhere!"

They move slowly across the savanna in a defensive close-knit pack. The open plain is vast and empty, and they are exposed on all sides. The only audible sound is the quiet rush of water which flows from the waterfall to the north.

"We need cover." Ningan says. "Fast."

"We left a wagon of supplies up on the bridge." Borges explains. "That should be able to provide us with the cover we need."

A sudden explosion shatters their nerves. They turn to see the smoking remnants of a nearby tree.

"Bombs." Indy concludes. "They've planted bombs in the grass."

"Don't make any sudden movements!" Ren hisses. "Or we'll all be up in smoke!"

On the southern side of the park, Ningan spots two men on horseback and calls out: "Laurel!"

Laurel waves his hand from the saddle as he and Seth approach.

"Don't move!" Indy warns. "They've covered the whole area with landmines!"

Laurel looks to Seth. Seth shrugs. "Now what?"

Laurel leans into Aurarius's ear and whispers. "What is your sense of smell like?"

Aurarius's ear pricks up at the sound of his master's voice. _Are you saying I become a sniffer-dog?_

"I'm saying you could save lives. Now lead us to Ningan."

Aurarius presses his snout against the ground. His nostrils twitch before he lifts his head up and trots in the direction of the others. Flash and Seth obediently follow close behind as Aurarius guides them through the minefield.

An arrow whooshes past Ningan's ears. It sails through the air, piercing Indy straight in the back. He yells out in agony and collapses to the ground, clutching his bleeding shoulder. Ningan instinctively flings his dagger in the direction from whence the arrow came. An ear-splitting shriek signifies success.

"Good shot, Recruit!" Ren exclaims.

"We need first-aid over here!" Ningan orders, kneeling down to tend to Indy's injury.

"The supplies!" Borges cries. "The medical supplies are in the wagon!"

"What's going on?" Laurel arrives on the scene with Seth. "What happened?"

"Ambushed…" Indy explains. He winces as Ningan extracts the arrowhead from his wound. "They're all around us…"

"We need to get to the wagon!" Borges repeats.

"You left that wagon unattended?!" Seth booms with rage. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Can somebody go and fetch some clean bandages or something so we can close his wound?!" Ningan barks.

"I cannot _believe_ you'd be so _stupid_!" the Lieutenant continues to rant as he turns his steed to face the bridge. Flash canters towards the wagon at speed before anyone can stop him.

"Seth, watch out!" Laurel calls out urgently. "The bombs!"

Flash arrives at the bridge perfectly unharmed. The Lieutenant turns to face the others with a smug grin. "What? You thought I was gonna-"

 _Boom_. The wagon erupts into flames, sending splinters of wood flying in all directions. Ningan, Indy, Ren, Borges and Laurel all shield their eyes from the blaze. The noise of the blast still ringing in their ears, they uncover their eyes and peer through the smoke. Lieutenant Seth and his steed are nowhere to be seen.


	38. Chapter 38

Commander Jet and her new archer accomplice watch the horizon from the watchtower in Zone C. They have witnessed the flare shoot up into the sky, seen flames engulf Zone D, and heard the distant echo of explosions from Zone B. However, their eyes are trained on the ground directly below them. They have a responsibility to guard Zone C, and they must remain focused.

"What do you think is happening out there?" Dakota asks anxiously.

"I think the boys know what they're doing." Jet assures her with confidence. "They may be amateur combatants, but under pressure, they can pull out all sorts of surprises."

"Do you think Seth is alright?"

The Commander looks her in the eyes and nods with a smile. "I promoted your husband to the rank of Lieutenant five years ago. He shows all the qualities necessary for the position: courage, leadership, determination, and most importantly, an iron fist. He won't let us down."

As she finishes her sentence, the sky above them fills with red. Another flare bursts into light over Zone B. Jet's bold expression falters as Dakota's mouth quivers.

"That's two flares in less than an hour…"

"Concentrate, Dakota!" the Commander orders. "We have a duty to defend this Zone and this Zone only! If we leave the lodge unprotected then we're doomed!"

Dakota gazes at Commander Jet's harsh expression and sighs. Jet softens and places her hand on Dakota's back.

"It'll be alright, I promise. Once this is all over, just imagine all the good times you and Seth have to look forward too. You can have a proper wedding, with flowers and confetti and music, all beneath a giant marquee. There will be a huge banquet to finish it off. Then you can have your first dance beneath the stars."

Dakota smiles at the Commander's comforting words. She was right: they had their whole future ahead of them. They just had to overcome this obstacle first.

On the opposite end of Zinzuri, Imogen watches the red light of the flare soar into the sky above Zone B. She rushes across the balcony of Dr Mizumi's laboratory and bursts through the door.

"They need aid in Zone B!" she cries. "I fear it may be urgent! That's the second flare that I've seen!"

"Hold on one second."

Dr Mizumi steps up onto a stool and starts to search his shelves. He climbs down with a large piece of fruit in his hand.

"What's that?" Imogen asks curiously.

"This is a Hyoi Pear." the Professor explains. "It is an item of bait with rare properties. Should a bird take it in its beak, it can be ordered to do the catcher's bidding. I'm going to use it to check what's happening on the other side of the savanna."

Imogen follows Dr Mizumi onto the balcony where he places the fruit upon his head. Within moments, a brightly-coloured starling swoops down and snatches the Hyoi Pear right out of his hands. He watches it glide over the savanna and closes his eyes.

The starling soars elegantly through the clear night sky, beyond the jungle of Zone A into Zone B. Her eyes zoom in on a gathering of men crouching near the creek. One of them is badly injured with a bleeding shoulder. The others circle around with their backs to him in a defensive stance. Surrounding them, the starling spies the bright red hair of women hiding in the grass. They close in on the creek, completely unbeknown to the circle of men.

The starling reports back to base. Dr Mizumi interprets its incomprehensible chirps with apparent ease and relays back to Imogen.

"One of them is injured. They need medicine. But the Gerudo are advancing towards them at alarming speed. We need to act quickly if we are to save them in time."

"Give the medicine to the starling." Imogen instructs him. "It can swoop down and drop it right in their hands. As for the Gerudo…we need to reach Zone B as soon as possible."


	39. Chapter 39

Ningan unties the bandanna from around his head and bandages it around Indy's shoulder. Laurel, Ren and Borges stay focused on the grass, alerting each other to any sudden suspicious movements.

Another arrow flies past, almost striking Laurel in the thigh. His eyes dart from side to side in search of the source, when he is distracted by a woman's scream. A cheetah pounces from the grass and ravages the face of a Gerudo warrior hiding nearby.

 _Laurel!_ Aurarius whinnies in distress, attracting his master's attention instantly. Laurel turns to see his horse shaking on the floor. He drops his spear and sprints towards him.

"Laurel, the bombs!" Ningan cries.

Laurel ignores him to tend to his fallen steed. He finds a tiny red dart trapped in his rear. Poison.

"Recruit, get back here this instant!" Ren shouts.

Laurel ignores his orders. Instead, he opens his backpack and desperately digs inside. Aurarius's diaphragm moves frantically up and down with hyperventilation as the light gradually starts to leave his eyes. Laurel must act fast. Where could it be? Where could it be?

A Gerudo leaps out of the grass and charges rapidly towards Laurel. Ningan snatches the remaining dagger from his belt and flings it forward. It impales her in the neck, killing her instantly. This buys Laurel a little more time to save his steed.

At last! Laurel retrieves the bottle of antidote from his backpack. He unscrews the lid and pours the potion directly into the horse's mouth. Aurarius gulps it down, and soon, his breathing returns to normal. Laurel breathes a sigh of relief and kisses him on the snout.

As though sent from the heavens, a vial of green liquid falls from the sky straight into Indy's lap.

"Mizumi's medicine!" he cries, and pops off the cork. Ningan unties the bandage and applies the elixir into the open wound. Indy flinches as the medicine works its wonders and heals the wound with haste.

"Excellent!" Ren reports. "Now we can move out of here!"

"Not yet!" Ningan reminds him. "Remember, this place is still littered with landmines!"

Just when their situation couldn't get any more hectic, the rampant stomping of hooves is heard fast approaching. They lift their heads to the west to see a giant warthog stampeding across the savanna, weaving in and out with surprising agility. On its back, a woman with long platinum-blonde hair, accompanied by a man in a blue lab coat. She dangles a sack of bait on a stick over the warthog's nose.

"What on earth…" Ren shakes his head as the warthog arrives in their sights.

"Did you receive the medicine alright?" Imogen asks, halting her steed in its tracks. "Where's Seth?"

"There's no time to explain!" Indy insists, rising to his feet. "I fear we've been stalled too long! The Gerudo commander has probably already entered Zone C! Jet and Dakota are in danger!"

"Can that thing detect bombs?" Ren gestures to the grunting warthog.

"Its sense of smell is one of its most prominent features." Dr Mizumi explains. "Warthogs have a special talent for sniffing for truffles and other rare fungi."

"Let's get moving, Recruits!" Ren snaps. "To Zone C!"

They quickly retrieve their weapons and ready their steeds for the mission. The warthog leads the way through the grass, avoiding the stench of smoke and blood.

Laurel mounts Aurarius and takes one last look at the bridge where the wagon stood just a few minutes ago before it was blown to smithereens…along with the Lieutenant. He looks down sadly at the ground before firmly grasping the reigns.


	40. Chapter 40

Dakota senses something is wrong. It's been two hours and there has been zero activity. No news of success. No returning troops. Not even a surprise attack.

Commander Jet's eyes scan the horizon for any sign of her men. Only the empty savanna lies beneath the starry black sky.

With a whoosh, a singular arrow whirs through the air and impacts the base of the watchtower. Dakota shrieks as the arrow bursts into flames and takes hold of the wooden scaffolding. Jet aims her bow at the bushes and fires mercilessly.

"Come on, we have to get down from here." she says calmly, and ushers Dakota towards the ladder.

Dakota descends rapidly and jumps to avoid the flames biting at her feet. The Commander copies her and the two land on the ground side by side. When they look up, they discover they are surrounded by six spears.

"You thought you could hide up there in your little Cucco nest?" the Gerudo commander steps into the circle with a grin. "Foolish Hylians."

"Get back, Dakota." Jet orders, and draws a knife from her pocket.

"You wanna duel?" the Gerudo commander cackles. "You never give up do you, Jet? Can't you see you're outnumbered! No matter how hard you try, we will always win. Zinzuri is _our_ territory now. This land belongs to _us_. So surrender. Or die."

Commander Jet hesitates, the knife in her hand, poised to strike. Dakota feebly clutches her bow, sweating profusely as her eyes dart between the two women.

Suddenly, the gate crashes open. A giant warthog rampages into Zone C, startling the Gerudo warriors. Laurel and Aurarius charge in behind them, as Ningan, Indy, Ren and Borges invade on foot. Dakota latches onto Jet's shoulder as a ferocious battle ensues.

Laurel advances on horseback and swings his spear, knocking one of the warriors off her feet. The others circle Aurarius with their spears pointed. He rears and stomps his hooves on the ground as a clear warning to back off.

Ningan draws his bloodstained daggers and slashes skilfully through his opponent's skin, but is ultimately thwarted when another Gerudo attacks from behind. Indy swoops in and distracts her, allowing for Ningan to focus on his original target.

Imogen and Mizumi dismount the warthog and attempt sneak past the violence. Just as they verge the corner of the stables, the crack of wood causes them to stop. The burning scaffolding splinters and the watchtower leans to one side.

"Out of the way!" Imogen shouts, and forces Dr Mizumi forward.

The infernal structure topples and shatters, scattering torched wood across the ground. Imogen and Mizumi ascend the stairs of the porch unnoticed and take refuge inside the lodge.

Commander Jet has the Gerudo commander all to herself. They lock eyes and shuffle from side to side, each waiting for the other to pounce.

"Come on, Jet! Don't play scaredy-cat!" the Gerudo sneers. "I'll even let you make the first move!"

The Commander grimaces and lunges forward with her knife. The Gerudo retaliates and the two clash in fierce combat. Dakota watches the action unfold from the side lines, until her vision is blocked by a hand reaching over and choking her neck.

" _Enough_!" the Gerudo commander yells, her voice echoing across the complex. The noise ceases as she captivates her audience with a single word. She marches over to Dakota; helplessly held hostage by another Gerudo with a knife pressed against her throat. "If _anyone_ dares to make another move, then this dear little damsel-in-distress with have her throat cut before you can cry 'no'!"

Laurel, Ningan, Indy, Ren and Borges pause. Dakota's pleading eyes hold back desperate tears as blood trickles down the steel surface of the knife. All eyes turn to the Commander. Jet lowers her weapon and sighs. "I surrender."

The Gerudo commander scowls. "Drop your weapon."

Jet lets her knife slip gently from her grip and hit the ground with a soft clink.

"That goes for all of you!" the Gerudo commander roars. "Drop your weapons!"

The resounding crash of every spear, bow and dagger hitting the ground in unison signifies the end of the battle, and the final surrender of Zinzuri to the Gerudo.


	41. Chapter 41

Each member of the party is forced to raised their hands above their head and kneel on the ground. The Gerudo commander kicks Commander Jet's knife aside with her foot.

"I never thought I'd see the day…after all these years, the Zinzuri Wildlife Protection Agency has finally been brought to its knees."

She smirks and clicks her fingers. Dakota is released from her chokehold, and takes a deep gulp of air.

"Our ancestors were born from the savanna. They founded our civilisation in this very spot, and built a beautiful village which thrived in the lush grasslands. We had access to fresh clean water. We hunted and feasted on wildebeest, antelope and anything else that took our fancy. We ruled Zinzuri, a land we called home. Then, the Hylians arrived..."

The Gerudo commander turns to Jet with a scowl.

"They came to our village armed with spears and drove us out. They took our village and our water and our land. They decided they knew best. They erected fences right across the savanna, marking their territory and keeping us out. We had no choice but to retreat south to the desert. There, we hastily rebuilt our village. But there was no fresh water, no wildebeest to hunt. Only sand as far as the eye could see."

A silence passes over the savanna. Laurel looks to his comrades, kneeling at the mercy of the spears pointed in their faces. Ningan glares at his daggers; just inches away, but too far to reach undetected.

"Justice always prevails!" the Gerudo commander raises her fist in the air triumphantly. "Here we stand, right where our ancestors stood all those years ago! Here to take back what rightfully belongs to us!"

She strides boldly up the steps of the Commander's Lodge. The Commander closes her eyes in resignation. The Gerudo places her hand on the doorknob…

An invisible but incredible force launches her backwards. The audience gasps as she tumbles down the steps. Dakota jaw drops into a smile: Imogen's enchantment.

She elbows her guard in the ribs and makes a dash for the Commander's Lodge. The others move into action, seizing their weapons from the ground while the Gerudo remain frozen in disbelief.

Dakota marches up to the fallen commander, with her bow drawn. The Gerudo commander stares up into the arrowhead aimed between her eyes. A hoarse laugh:

"Oh, sweetheart, you wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me." Dakota says, and put an arrow straight through her skull.

The body of the Gerudo commander flops to the floor; a bleeding mess. The remaining Gerudo flee from any further combat, out of the gate and into the night. Laurel, Indy, Ren and Borges cheer and stomp their feet in celebration. Ningan rolls his eyes and sheathes his daggers in his belt.

Commander Jet places her hand on Dakota's shoulder and smiles. "I'm proud of you, girl."

She lets go and turns to her officers. "Boys, enough with the raucous racket! Get this place cleaned up! I don't wanna wake up to the smell of dead bodies!"

She climbs the steps and disappears into her lodge as though nothing happened. Dakota stands over the dead body of the Gerudo commander with tears in her eyes. She gradually lowers her bow and collapses to her knees, exhausted. Ningan runs over and throws his arms around her in comfort as she starts to weep.


	42. Chapter 42

_Dear Zelda,_

 _A few nights ago, Zinzuri was invaded by the Gerudo. There was a ferocious battle, with lots of blood. There was an abundance of death, animal and people alike. You will be relieved to know that myself, Laurel, Imogen and Dakota survived. Dakota's husband, however, wasn't so lucky._

 _She's taking it badly, of course. Although she continues to cook for the Commander, she hasn't eaten in days. She never shows any kind of emotion, though I hear her sobbing into her pillow at night. Laurel, Imogen and I have collectively chosen to remain in Zinzuri to support her until her grief comes to pass, however long that may take._

 _I was never fond of her husband. However, I cannot begin to comprehend the pain she must be suffering right now. To have your happiness, your future, snatched away just after you thought it was certain…'heartbreaking' is an inadequate descriptor._

 _I think I now understand the true nature of love. Love is not poisonous; heartbreak is. Although I'm not certain there's a cure._

 _Ningan._

The solemn chorus of four trumpets follows the rising sun. Laurel, Indy, Ren and Borges lower the mouthpieces from their lips and raise their hands in salute. Ningan and Aurarius oversee the service from beneath the shade of the trees.

Commander Jet places her hands behind her back and lifts her head to the sky.

"Lieutenant Seth served the Zinzuri Wildlife Protection Agency for seven years. He showed all the best qualities of a soldier: fair but firm authority, fierce loyalty, and finally, bravery. He died in action…but he was more than a soldier. He was a teacher, who adopted new recruits as his students, sharing his coveted skills with them. He was a brother to his comrades, always looking out for them as though they were his flesh and blood. He was an adviser, my right-hand man, whose opinion I valued in every operation. And most significantly, he was a devoted and caring husband. We have suffered a great loss. But Lieutenant Seth would not wish us to grieve for long. He would want us to remember his bravery and embody it in ourselves. And that is what we will do. But today, we lay his body to rest and celebrate the life he lived, for he will be dearly missed by all who knew him."

A moment of silence as the soldiers pay their respects. Ningan picks the paint from the skin on his knuckles and looks to the sun. Its light shines bright, harsh and unforgiving. He can't wait to escape this hell.


	43. Chapter 43

The service concludes with a final lament from the four trumpets. Dakota gazes from the windowsill beside a vase of wilted lilies.

Imogen appears beside her and rests her elbows on the windowsill. "Why didn't you join the others outside?"

"My own wish." Dakota explains. "The funeral was mostly for the Commander's closure. She organised it herself. I can't stand the pith helmets, the trumpets, the salutes. It's too militarised for me. Besides, I will visit the grave later alone."

"Jet should have asked you what you wanted for him." Imogen sighs. "It was selfish of her."

Dakota shrugs. "She knew him longer than I did. What does it matter anyway? There's not even a body in that grave."

Imogen does not protest. Instead, they watch the soldiers file in one-by-one in silence.

"So what's next for you?" Imogen asks. "Are you going to stay out here in Zinzuri with the Commander?"

Dakota shrugs. "There's nothing left here for me any more except a sink and a stove."

"I never thought you were defined by the role of housewife. I always saw you as a wonderful woman who brought happiness to people with a warm smile and a tray of freshly-baked cookies. You saw the best in people, cared for those you love, and you were always willing to try new things. Didn't you tell Jet you'd never picked up a bow before?"

"Yeah."

"Yet you were responsible for saving her country. We wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you. Even in your darkest hour, you stayed strong. I know that woman still lives inside you. But I don't think she belongs in these four walls."

"What are you suggesting?"

Imogen smiles. "I think you already know the answer to that."

She takes the wilted lilies out of the vase and bunches them into her hands.

"Let's go and find some new ones."

Imogen strolls through the dining room into the hallway and waits patiently by the door. Dakota gazes out of the window at the gravestone buried in the sand where the watchtower once stood. She unties the apron around her waist and joins Imogen at the door.


	44. Chapter 44

Laurel watches from the stables as the two ladies walk hand-in-hand down the steps and out of the unguarded gate. He squeezes a soapy sponge into a bucket and washes the dirt from Aurarius's coat.

 _I can't stop thinking about Flash…_ the horse says. _One minute he was there…the next…gone…just like that…_

 _Death happens when you least expect it._ the Gerudo mare grunts from nearby. _You're trotting about, going on with your life, then_ boom _!_ _Dead._

"Couldn't you be a little more sensitive?" Laurel shakes his head.

 _Sorry. My condolences._

Aurarius nods. _You too…it mustn't have been easy seeing your tribe's leader go like that…_

The mare snorts. My _tribe? Did you fail to notice I'm a horse? Stupid colt…_

 _So who is your master?_

 _I have no master now. I just sit here in these stables with no purpose._

"What's your name?" Laurel inquires.

 _Storm._ she brays. _That's the name the Gerudo gave me. I'll stand by that name. It's rather menacing._

"Laurel!" the Commander's voice calls from the porch. "Can I speak to you for a moment in my office?"

Laurel drops the sponge in the bucket and obediently meets her inside the lodge. Once he enters the office, she closes the door behind them.

"We don't need anyone interrupting. We have important business to discuss."

"What is it, Ma'am?" Laurel stands to attention with his hands firmly behind his back.

Commander Jet positions herself behind her desk and gazes out of the window at the savanna. A herd of giraffes graze in the sun as starlings soar overhead. She admires her empire with a nod and speaks into the pane of glass.

"Lieutenant Seth went out just as he would have wanted: serving his country with pride. I don't think he would ever have retired, despite what Dakota wanted. He was a soldier at heart, and a soldier throughout. I remember the light shining in his eyes when I appointed him as Lieutenant all those years ago. In truth, he was just a kid, barely past adolescence. Yet inside him, I saw a warrior. I knew I could train him and he would be perfect for the job. Perhaps I made him a soldier? Perhaps it was always there?"

She plods around the perimeter of the room.

"Anyway, Seth has left us for a better place. This means we have a vacancy to fulfil. The post of lieutenant coveted by all the soldiers under my command. A lieutenant must be strong, courageous, loyal, obedient and experienced. All of the qualities I believe you possess, Laurel."

Laurel raises an eyebrow. "Ma'am, are you suggesting…"

"Yes, Laurel." Jet turns to him and nods. "I am offering you the position of Lieutenant, Chief Patrol Officer of the Zinzuri Wildlife Protection Agency."

Laurel chuckles nervously. "While I am honoured to be considered for such a role, Ma'am, I must politely decline your offer."

The Commander frowns. "Decline?"

"Yes, Ma'am." he drops his hands to his side. "You see, I was actually waiting for the right moment to tell you…I'm resigning from my post."

"Resigning?!" she gapes.

"Indeed, Ma'am. I'm afraid I'm simply not cut out for the job. While I have certainly enjoyed my brief period of service under your command, I believe that my services are no longer necessary. Now that the Gerudo have fled, I see no reason for me to remain. The animals can take care of themselves; they proved that. In the meantime, I have a duty to serve Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I must return to my true post of Royal Commander, Commanding Knight of the Royal Hylian Forces."

He unpins the badge from his camouflage shirt and rests it gently on the desk.

"It has been a pleasure, Commander Jet."

Laurel boldly exits through the door, leaving the Commander lost for words.


	45. Chapter 45

The sun hits its peak at midday, illuminating the scorched ground where the charred remains of the watchtower poke out of the ash. A gravestone with a spear embedded in it sits at the centre.

Dakota lays her bright bouquet of fresh white lilies at her feet and wipes a tear from her cheek. "For you, my love."

Behind her, Imogen, Laurel and Ningan stand silently with their hands crossed in front of them. Laurel has ditched the camouflage, instead opting for his original golden armour. Ningan has managed to clear his skin of paint and even salvage some of his clothes from stains.

Dakota finishes her farewell and returns to her friends. "I think I'm ready to go."

"Marvellous." Laurel says. "I'll go and fetch our steeds for the journey."

"We can stay for a few days longer if you need?" Ningan offers. "Maybe weeks?"

Dakota shakes her head assertively and smiles for the first time in days. There's a long-forgotten spark in her eyes, reignited at the prospect of adventure. Ningan grins. The old Dakota is gradually returning.

Laurel returns with his trusty white colt, Aurarius, and a new acquaintance; a sleek black mare named Storm. Each is ready with a saddle on their back and reigns around their necks. On the porch, Commander Jet waits with her officers to bid farewell.

"It was lovely meeting you guys!" Indy beams.

"Stay safe on your journey!" Ren calls. "Don't go anywhere near those hyenas!"

Laurel helps Ningan onto Aurarius's back, then climbs up after him into the saddle. Dakota and Imogen take Storm, with Dakota holding the reigns, ready to go.

"My navigation spell indicates that our destination lies to the north-west." Imogen states.

"Then north-west it is." Laurel declares. "To Hyrule!"

The two horses trot side by side through the grass and out of the gate. The four travellers embark on their journey, leaving the devastation and destruction of Zinzuri behind them forever. Together with her officers, Commander Jet watches their shadows creep along the horizon until they disappear from view. She recalls Laurel's departing words and wonders if he made the right decision. He was an incredibly skilled soldier with an uncontested love for animals. However, his heart belonged to Hyrule, and that's where it would stay.


End file.
